World Beyond Time
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: Come back one last time for the conclusion of the Worlds Apart Trilogy. Not all is as it's supposed to be in the Transformer dimensions. Someone is messing around in time and space and it isn't Vector. Can all be corrected before time literally runs out?
1. Prologue

World Beyond Time

Prologue

"Impossible…This can't be…its impossible!"

Vector struggled to maintain his station. The images of the different worlds were flickering blindly, showing dark wastelands in the place of the usual dimensions. Something was wrong, and he couldn't stop it. The white world groaned, fading black at the corners. Vector snarled, trying to keep the station at bay. Finally, it stopped, returning to normal.

"What is happening?" whispered Vector.

"Trouble?"

Vector looked around hastily. No one could step forward into this part of his world without his knowledge. Then again, the screens were acting weird and he simply could've missed it. Still, there wasn't any sign of a bot within his space. Vector looked back at his monitors.

"Whose there?" Vector called.

"An old friend…or was it an enemy?"

"I don't know who you are. So I couldn't answer that…"

"Oh, yes. It was definitely an enemy, seeing as you stabbed me!"

The white world went dark, leaving the screens as the only source of light. Vector looked back at the screen, watching them flicker once more. There was twisted laugh that curled off the darkness. It faded as the black retracted under the white. The screens stopped flickered.

"If I stabbed you, you would be dead," Vector answered.

"One would think that…yes."

"Do you have a name?" Vector hummed.

"Once upon a time."

"Are you going to tell me?" Vector questioned.

"Shouldn't you know? Or is the master of time and space stumped at how someone could get into his fortress or mess with the worlds on his screen?"

"Enough of this!" ordered Vector. "Show yourself!"

"Not not…not yet. All in due time. I'll have my revenge on you…and the others…"

"Others?" whispered Vector. Finally it clicked. "You can't online! You were killed! I did it personal! There is no possible way you could be here!"

"Finally it clicks. But I'll tell you one thing…I'm loving the impossible."

Vector stood in awe as the white world went black once more, and the screen went dark. It shouldn't be possible. There had to be a reason. Vector sighed, gathering himself in the shadows. A bot out for revenge. A bot out for revenge with the power to enter a world no one should. A bot that could alter the worlds on his screens.


	2. Calm Before the Storm

A/N

Here it is. The final installemt of the Worlds Apart Series. (Man, I need a cooler series title) I know I've had this story up to debate, especially during the writing on War Against Time, but I think I've finally got all I wanted into one solid story. There is only one regret I have for this story, that I cannot change otherwise the entire thing falls to pieces. You'll see what I mean later.

Notes:

1. I would love it is someone could draw me covers for this series. Message me about it or send me a pic on my DeviantART page (Same username)

2. Any predictions on the event of the story are welcomed! Who knows, maybe I might add them. ;)

3. I should stop writting notes because I know no one reads them and probably because you all just want to read this thing already!

Anyway, here is the first chapter of the last book in the trilogy. Welcome, to World Beyond Time.

* * *

><p><span>World Beyond Time<span>

Calm before the storm

Optimus sighed. It had been about a month after defeating Megatron. Everything just moved so quickly but now left the bitter slowness of a new life. A plain life. Cybertron was at a new found life and yet, Optimus felt left behind. Something, in the back of his processor, told him there was still one thing left undone. A story left unfinished. Looking over Cybertron, from a perch of one of the Elite Guard towers, Optimus contemplated the overwhelming thought of forgetting something.

"You okay, boss bot?"

Optimus offered the human companion a smile, though it wasn't exactly from the whole of his spark. Sari stood on the ledge beside him. With her little grin and hands behind her back, she twirled around with one foot in front of the other in a dancing motion. Optimus watched her a moment before looking back out at the world. Obviously Bumblebee was busy otherwise Sari would never be left to talk to him.

"Is it usually this cloudy?"

Optimus looked up as Sari did. It was unnaturally cloudy, another reminder that he'd left something undone. The clouds came with some nightmares, though he couldn't recall what exactly they were. They had something to do with the other worlds, those to which he had not mentioned to anyone outside his team. The memories of those adventures, and the urge to ask questions, were growing more unbearable not to talk about. Optimus let out a deep sigh.

"Thinking that hard, huh, boss bot?" smirked Sari, sitting down and kicking her legs over the ledge.

"You could say that," he answered, standing up straight. "Where's Bumblebee at?"

"Oh, he had some Elite guard thing to go," shrugged Sari. "What's on your mind? Anything I could help with?"

"Just remembering something, that's all," Optimus sighed, looking away.

"Like Megatron something, Sentinel something, or that topic we cannot talk about something?" Sari listed.

"Last," nodded Optimus with a sigh.

"Worrying about them?"

"I don't know," groaned Optimus, smashing a fist on the ledge.

"That bad, huh?" sighed Sari. "I'm sure they're alright. I mean Hot Shot can totally look out for himself, and Prowl and Perceptor are obviously good. I mean Prowl's a stickler and Perceptor's a genius, right?"

Optimus offered her a smile, even though her discussions weren't making his doubts go away. The nagging was no less with the comforting words. Sari's phone came to life in her pocket, no doubt from Bumblebee. Watching her answer, Optimus confirmed his suspicions as she perked at the voice on the other end, a smile curling upon her lip. She cheered a hello, leaping off the edge and running inside. Once alone again, Optimus sighed a little deeper.

"A nagging thought," he mumbled to himself. "What am I forgetting?"

Closing his optics, he tried to recount at least a portion of the nightmares he'd been having. Concentrating as hard as he could, the images began to blur into view, though not until long after the sounds began ringing out in his auditory sensors. Rapid gunshots, shouting and finally a cry of help, killed by a solid, single shot. The voice was familiar though the name could not be placed. The screams continued, though from other familiar voices, until finally Optimus simply opened his optics to avoid the rest of the nightmare's sounds.

"Hey!"

Optimus turned around to see a completely new Autobot standing in the doorway. He looked completely unimpressed and didn't want of be here presently. He offered a half smile, as if to try to seem friendly. It wasn't working for him. Optimus smiled, however, trying harder at meeting a new bot.

"Ultra Magnus would like to see you," the bot offered, turning away.

"What about? Optimus gaped.

"He didn't say specifics, just that it was important," shrugged the bot, marching off.

Optimus contemplated the idea. Ultra Magnus hadn't been very glad to talk to anyone since the incident with Shockwave. He barely talked to the council but outside of them he remained rather quiet. Requesting him now, Optimus couldn't quite understand why all of a sudden the commander needed him. Regardless, Optimus began for Ultra Magnus's chamber.

Something ached deep with his spark, forcing Optimus to stop in the doorway. Leaning on it, he looked around. The clouds were darkening, and lightening was beginning to be visible. The world shadowed slightly, in the same unnatural way as the clouds. Optimus groaned, turning away. In the corner of his optic, he swore he saw something familiar, someone familiar, but all he could make out was the glitter of a bright, yellow visor.


	3. Life can change in the blink of an eye

World Beyond Time

Life can change in the blink of an eye

Walking quietly to the Autobot Commander's office, Optimus felt as if the world was collapsing around him. It was a weird feeling, like the walls were slowly slipping inward and closing in around him. The further in he went into the base, the more his processor ached and the feeling of something horrible happening surrounded his spark. Something wasn't right. Something shadowed over him like a dark cloud.

"Hey, boss bot!"

It took him a few moments before realizing one of his teammates was calling him. Optimus turned back to see Bumblebee chasing after, Sari on his shoulder, and Bulkhead racing behind them. Optimus stopped slowly, as if uncertain whether or not he should. Bumblebee and Sari both offered similar smiles, but somehow his processor ache prevented a true smile from Optimus.

"Feeling any better, Optimus?" Sari hummed.

"Not really."

"Where ya headed?" Bumblebee asked.

"Ultra Magnus asked to see me," he answered.

"Ultra Magnus?" gasped Bulkhead.

"Whatever for?" Bumblebee mumbled.

"He didn't say," Optimus shrugged.

There was a sharp pain that started in his spark and ended in his central processor. It was like a killer stab to the head, a thousand times over. Optimus held his head, trying to force the pain out. Bumblebee and Bulkhead reached out, catching Optimus before he stumbled into the wall behind him.

"Are you alright!" gasped Sari.

"I'm…I'm fine," groaned Optimus, standing up right.

"Should I get Hatchet?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, I'm alright," Optimus sighed. "I…I just need to keep moving."

"Keeping moving where?"

Optimus glanced at the three. The feeling like something off had returned. He figured it had to be messing with his optics, because for a moment it looked like Sari was gone. Then Bulkhead. Then Bumblebee. In a quick double check, the three were back, looking on at him in curious worry. Optimus offered the best smile he could, and continued walking toward his destination.

"Hey, wait up!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were easily heard chasing after until a loud thunderous rumble shook the base. A shattering crash like lightning rang throughout. Optimus steadied himself on the wall. He glanced back at the others. Again, it looked like they were fading away. This time, however, they weren't fading back. Optimus tried to cry out but another flash of his nightmare caught his vocalizers.

_ "Optimus!"_

"Perceptor?" Optimus gasped, looking around.

"Who ya looking for?"

Optimus turned back to find the three once again before him. This time their worried faces were a bit deeper, with a hint of confusion. Before Optimus to question what was happening, another rumble from outside shook the base. Bumblebee caught Sari before she fell off his shoulder. There was a crackle, followed by a snap.

"Storm must've started," Sari nodded.

"Storms aren't usually like that on Cybertron, though," mumbled Bumblebee.

"We don't usually have storms here to begin with," Optimus added, looking back down the hall they'd came from.

The lights were beginning to go out. Following his optic line, the others turned down the hall. So far, only one light was out. The others blinked furiously. Bumblebee shrugged, looking back to Optimus, who refused to look away from the lights.

"So the lights are goin' out? Who cares," Bumblebee shrugged.

"No, something else is happening…" Optimus whispered.

Slowly the nest light went out, and then continued down the hall. It began picking up pace, faster and faster approaching. A little bot, whose name was unknown, stepped out from an adjacent hall. He was deep in a data pad, unaware of the approaching darkness. Optimus felt his spark sink quickly.

"Hey!" Optimus called.

The bot looked up, slightly confused. He waved nonetheless. Bumblebee turned to see the little bot, rolling his optics. Sari glanced back up at Optimus. The young leader couldn't help but feel the lights as trouble, trouble that was coming in fast toward that little bot.

"Hey, move," Optimus ordered.

"Whose gonna make me?" the bot snapped. "I don't even know you!"

"Don't even…?" Bumblebee repeated. "This is Optimus Prime, idiot! You know, defeater of Megatron!"

The little bot had no time to respond to this as the lights overhead turned out. Optimus watched in horror as the little bot faded away with a horrible scream. Bumblebee mumbled something inaudible, stepping back behind Optimus. Bulkhead took a few steps back. With the bot gone, the lights once again began to pick up pace as they approached the group.

"Run…" whispered Optimus, stepping back in guard of Bumblebee and Sari.

"Huh?" Bumblebee asked.

"Run!" ordered Optimus.

Bumblebee took off, quickly transforming and driving at top speed. Bulkhead did the same, though his top speed wasn't as fast, and he quickly fell behind. Optimus simply ran, the thought of transforming simply not occurring to him. He glanced back only once, watching the shadows closing in quickly.

"Boss bot!"

Optimus stopped at the split in the hall, to his left another hall. In front of him, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had stopped and transformed. The lights had gone out in the hall, with shadows closing in in front and behind. They stumbled opt stay away from the shadows, but their best efforts seemed useless.

"Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Sari!" called Optimus.

The horror of watching the nameless little bot disappear was nothing compared to watching three of his friends vanish. Bulkhead disappeared first, without a word. Bumblebee second, pushing Sari way and spinning his wheels. Sari didn't put up any fright. She looked back at Optimus and smiled.

"Sari!" called Optimus, stepping forward. "Sari!"

Optimus couldn't force himself to move out of the way. He felt the tickling feeling from the back. His optics were fixed on the impending doom coming for him. He couldn't get his legs to move, couldn't get his mind off the others. Something wasn't right. Why wasn't it right? A hand, quick and silent, landed upon the young leader's shoulder, pulling him into the adjacent hall. Optimus didn't object to his rescue, though he didn't turn to face the bot either. Quickly, the two went down the dimly lit hall, toward the light on the other side.

A/N

Who's the mystery bot, hmmm?


	4. Where the Strongest of Locks Couldn't

A/N

Alright, this is an important chapter. The chapter where you realize what I regret about this story and learn of the bad guy's identity. Enjoy…read and review.

World Beyond Time

Where the strongest of locks couldn't keep them

"Who are you?" whispered Optimus.

The others bot, who had rescued him so suddenly, could barely be seen in the little light. Blues and whites were barely seen as they hurried down the hall. Optimus tried hard to make out the bot. finally, upon reached the opposite end of the hall and the light beyond, Optimus stopped in realization.

"Ultra Magnus?" gasped Optimus.

"Keep your voice down," he ordered, leaning around the corner. "Who knows who or what has seeped through…"

"Seeped through?" whispered Optimus.

"Quickly, this way," Ultra Magnus nodded, dashing down the left hall.

"Wait, sir!" gaped Optimus, chasing after.

Optimus kept close beside the commander, who seemed unusually attentive and aware. His optics scanned everything, and by the look on his faceplate, this was a serious matter. The shadows were collecting everywhere, closing in on them. Somehow Ultra Magnus knew exactly which halls to avoid and go down. Finally, just before reaching the roof, Optimus had enough with the silence.

"No disrespect, sir, but what the scrap is going on!" ordered Optimus, stopping in the middle of the hall.

"We need to keep moving," snapped Ultra Magnus, turning back.

"Not until I know what we're dealing with," argued Optimus.

"Come now, Optimus. Don't start acting like Sentinel now," mocked Ultra Magnus. "This is a matter of grave importance that involves you getting out of here before it is too late."

"Tell me what is going on," ordered Optimus, folding his arms.

Ultra Magnus groaned, rolling his optics. When the sky rumbled once more, he lost patience, grabbing Optimus and pushing him up against the wall beside him. There was a silent marching noise from down the hall they just came. Optimus watched the shadows of the hall turn into Cybertronian forms. He looked back to Ultra Magnus.

"Something is wrong with our world," whispered Ultra Magnus. "Something in the past has been altered and causing a chain reaction to our time."

"Wait, wait. World? How do you…?" gasped Optimus.

"Oh, please, Optimus," groaned Ultra Magnus, pulling away from the wall. "It is an Autobot commander's duty to know of the other worlds and how they function. I'm just unfortunate enough not to be part of the so called great connection."

"Connection?" repeated Optimus, watching Ultra Magnus carefully.

"Yes, Optimus Prime. I know," he answered with a nod.

"Know what?" mumbled Optimus.

"Everything," Ultra Magnus smiled. "Your travels, the other three, and your namesakes."

"You knew!" gasped Optimus, standing away from the wall. "How? When?"

"I told you, it is an Autobot commander's job," Ultra Magnus insisted. "Now, we must keep moving."

"How is time catching up with us or something? How is this possible!" shouted Optimus.

"Keep your voice down!" ordered Ultra Magnus, covering Prime's mouth and looking down the hall. "Time is being changed and I fear not for the better. Something about you."

"About me?" whispered Optimus. "Why me?"

"You are Optimus Prime, are you not," nodded Ultra Magnus.

"What could be altered in my past that it could cause this!" motioned Optimus.

"Who was Jazz?" Ultra Magnus asked abruptly.

"What? Why does that matter?" gasped Optimus. "Those things are catching up!"

"Answer the question!" ordered Ultra Magnus, shoving Optimus against the wall.

"Jazz was…"

Optimus stopped. When the question was asked he remember. He knew, but he didn't. It was like the memory had suddenly left, faded away. The pain his processor returned along with a spinning sensation. Ultra Magnus caught Optimus before he fell, standing him up properly.

"See? You're forgetting…"Ultra Magnus explained.

"Forgetting…" whispered Optimus. "How is that…?"

"Doesn't matter right now. We need to get you out of here," Ultra Magnus nodded, continuing down the hall.

"How will going to the roof solve anything?" snapped Optimus, following close behind.

"You're going to call for Vector," Ultra Magnus instructed, stopping at the door to the roof. "And pray to Primus, he hears you."

"And if he doesn't?" Optimus whispered.

"Try not to think about that," nodded Ultra Magnus, opening the door. "Now go!"

Optimus stepped outside and immediately wished he were back inside. The storm clouds, once a slightly frightening grey were known almost dead black with large blue lightning paths. The eye of the storm pushed against a cracked sky, revealing white energy. Optimus looked on in awe. The world was cracking in two. But how?

"How is this possible…" whispered Optimus, stepping back toward the now closed door. "Who did this!"

Turning around to open the door, Optimus suddenly felt like he was being watched. He stopped, pulling his hand away from the door handle. It was an interesting feeling, being watched, like by someone he once knew. The being snickered, laughing like a madman.

"Remember me?"

"That voice?" whispered Optimus, thinking things over. "I know that voice…"

"I would hope so."

Optimus turned around slowly, looking back at the black bot on the ledge of the roof. The bot's golden visor watched Optimus carefully as he finished turning around. Optimus stared at the bot a long time, after all the last time he'd seen the black bot was when Vector stabbed him to his death.

"Sonic Blast," mumbled Optimus.

"I thought I was DJ to you four?" the bot hummed. "It such a human title though."

"You're dead," Optimus stuttered. "You're dead! I saw it! Vector killed you!"

"Hardly!" shouted Sonic Blast, leaping off the edge. "I'm obviously standing before you in all me glory."

"Impossible," snarled Optimus, pulling out his Energon ax.

"Funny. That's the second time I've heard that today," smirked Sonic Blast, revealing his gun. He took aim upon Optimus. "Shall we play a game?"

"A game?" repeated Optimus.

"Of course. I'm all for games lately. They're just so much fun!" he laughed. "Don't you agree?"

"You're crazy," nodded Optimus.

"That, my dear Optimus, is completely," sonic Blast smiled pausing briefly, "True…"

He fired rapidly, forcing Optimus to dodge and nearly fall off the building's roof. Sonic Blast laughed again, his voice rippling off the collapsing dimension. Optimus couldn't shake how impossible this way. It was distracting him, nearly getting him shot in the head during Sonic Blast's second round of fire. The ringing of gun fire began to play in his audio receptors. It added to his already aching processor.

"You know, I saved you for last," Sonic Blast hummed, spinning around on his heels.

"Last, huh?" groaned Optimus.

"Yes, but you're putting up much more of a fight than the others," sighed Sonic Blast, turning to face Optimus with a child's frown. "I mean, Hot Shot I got in more of a crime of passion or was it wrong place at the wrong time? Either way, he was far too young to even so much as recall me."

"What?"

"Now Prowl, oh Prowl, he didn't fight or scream at all. It's his brothers who were the pain," groaned Sonic Blast with a shrug. "Who knew Sideburn and X-Brawn could be such a nag about the death of their brother. Hmmm."

"You monster!"

Optimus ran straight for him, managing to cut part of Sonic Blast's shoulder before the opposite Autobot could catch up. Though that was the only damage Optimus managed to get on the bot. Sonic Blast grabbed Prime by the throat, leaning him over the edge of the building with the gun to Prime's helm and the ax to his throat. The twisted Autobot smiled warmly.

"Now, Perceptor…" he continued. "Percy I did a bit more than shoot him in the head or spark. No, I had a greater hatred for the scientist than the others. I blame him a bit more."

"Why? Perceptor didn't do anything!" chocked Optimus.

"He did everything. He was the first I collected and the one who destroyed my device permanently. I blame the innocent for my misfortune. So I did much more than shoot him," chuckled Sonic Blast, leaning in closer, "I butchered him."

"No…" groaned Optimus, trying hard to break free.

"I saved you for last for safety reasons. If I had killed you first, the other Primes would get wise and take precautions with their team. But if they see their own team fall, they can't very much save you…only send small warnings," hummed Sonic Blast.

"The nightmares…" whispered Optimus.

"Enough talking," sighed Sonic Blast. "This game is no longer fun."

With a swift shove, Optimus began rumbling off the building. Sonic Blast watched in triumph, laughing once again like a madman set free. That was the last thing Optimus remembered. Everything went black soon after.


	5. Live in darkness

World Beyond Time

Live in darkness

Optimus awoke with a strong ache in every part of his body. He couldn't move his sore limbs, merely looking around wherever it was he was now. The room was dark, dimly lit by several screens that were getting nothing but static. A shadowed figure looked into them, sighing deeply. Optimus tried once more to get up, groaned lightly.

"Primus, you're alive!" the figure gaped, turning around and dashing over.

"Vector…is that you?" mumbled Optimus.

"Can you see me yet?" Vector hushed, leaning over and helping Optimus sit up. "I don't know how much damage you took when time began to correct itself."

"Vector…Sonic Blast…he's…" Optimus groaned but his voice faded in and out.

"I know. He's alive and wreaking havoc like a Con's supposed to," sighed Vector, standing up straight. "I blame myself for not being careful. I should've kept a closer optic on the passing gate during your last adventure."

"Passing gate…Vector you're not making any sense," mumbled Optimus, finally getting feeling back in his being. "How is Sonic Blast alive? Is what he said about the others…are the others…"

"Offline…I couldn't save them, Prime. I tried, believe me, but Sonic Blast has me locked down tight here. I barely saved you in time. As for how he's come back with such abilities…it's complicated," nodded Vector, gazing at the screens. "You know the well of all sparks?"

"Yes."

"Of course. That is one of few things that transitions to every world. In fact, it is a world in and of itself. Why to the living it seems like an offlined bot dies in mere nanoclicks, it takes much longer. They relive their entire life. Sonic Blast was in such a transition when the walls began to collapse," Vector explained. "When you struggled to fix it, Sonic Blast was stuck in an endless loop of his death. Every repeat of his death drove him further into madness."

"When I reconnected the worlds…" Optimus gasped.

"You connected him into them. That is how he is able to do such things as destroy those who have stopped him prior," agreed Vector. "I couldn't see him until it was too late. After the incident, he was transported to Hot Shot's world, killing him as the first act of being free. The madness drove him to it more than anything and sprung an idea into his mind."

"How do I fix it?" snarled Optimus, standing up. He wobbled, falling back into the wall that cracked upon touch.

"No world truly holds the original DNA of the others. They were all affected somehow someway by the events of you three," Vector hummed. "except maybe…"

"What is it? I'll do anything to fix this!" shouted Optimus.

"You are barely able to stand at the moment," Vector countered. "The paradox medicine takes a serious toll and doesn't completely prevent the effects of your world."

"Paradox medicine…" whispered Optimus.

"Ah, yes. I forget to explain it," sighed Vector, turning to Optimus with hands behind his back. "In your world, you are dead. Offlined. I may have taken you out of the world but its effects still well…effect. This paradox medicine keeps it off for a good couple megacycles but isn't a permanent cure."

"So…" Optimus mumbled, stepping forward. He looked at the small box that lay before Vector full of little test tube like containers of purple liquid. It glittered unlike Energon and turned a different shade as Optimus approached it. "I need to keep taking this until I fix things."

"If you can," nodded Vector. "You'd have to reach the one unaltered world."

"Which is?"

Vector hesitated, rubbing his chin as he thought. Finally he nodded, turning back to his screens, still speechless. Optimus waited silently, thinking of the worlds he'd visited and Primes he'd seen. Then it struck him. The memory played quick but was clear enough to send a message. All the different versions stood but turned away from him, looking to the back where one stood looking to the stars. A Prime he had not met or spoken to, this one was no different in colors or design but seemed to hold a strange power about him. The memory ended shortly after.

"That one Prime…the one who wouldn't look at me. You said that was a young world!" gasped Optimus, stepping forward again.

"yes but a young world is very unstable, especially in these conditions," Vector argued. "But, it is our only chance."

"Send me there, then," ordered Optimus.

"It isn't that simple anymore," groaned Vector, leaning over the screens' consul. "I can send you into the worlds but there is no telling where and when you might end up."

"Send me anyway," nodded Optimus, placing a hand upon the time guardian's shoulder. "I want to die trying than giving up before it started."

"But you, Prime…" whispered Vector. "You are so important. More important than you realize. You stabilize everything after that incident last time. If you were to die…"

"I know what's on the line but don't think of all the wrong that could happen but all the good that will happen if I get going," Optimus offered.

Vector sighed again, closing his optics in thought. He stood speechless a long time, shifting the ideas in his head around, battling between worries and hopes. Optimus waited patiently, arms crossed and optics focused on the time guardian. Finally Vector moved away from the screens, lifting the box full of the paradox medicine. He handed it to Optimus.

"It'll compress in subspace, so you can take them with you. Time varies, especially depending on what you're doing so be careful," Vector instructed, handing the box off. "I won't be able to help you once I send you down. You'll have to find cracks in the world frames. Shouldn't be hard. You of all bots should be able to feel the energy seeping through."

"And if I can't?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will."

"Thank you Vector."

"Don't thank me yet," sighed Vector, leaning over the consul again. "Primus knows if this will work or not."

"It will," assured Optimus. "Send me down."

A/N

What world shall Optimus visit first, hmm? I already know. Hee hee


	6. Left here behind

A/N

We finally enter different world jumping! Yeah! I don't know if I did X-Brawn and Side Burn correctly but I figure the absence of Prowl might've screwed up some of their personalities.

World Beyond Time

Left here behind

"This is stupid…why did we get sent out here!"

Side Burn sat with legs crossed, overlooking the passing traffic not far below. X-Brawn sighed behind him, looking up at the sky. It was far too early in the morning for either of them to be very awake or active. The two were feeling more down than usual. It was the anniversary of Prowl's death. They figured Prime knew this and sent them out for some fresh air and space. It was doing nothing more than aggravate Side Burn's short attention span.

"Just relax for once, Side Burn," groaned X-Brawn, patting his brother on the back, "Prime's just givin' us space."

"I miss Prowl…"

"You and me both…"

They sat in silence a moment longer before Side Burn perked. His optics had caught sight of a bright, glowing cherry red sports car with a glittering polish finish. He smiled warmly, jumping to his feet and preparing to transform for a full speed chase. Before he could jump into transformation, his brother pushed him back. Side Burn groaned, looking back at X-Brawn only to see that his brother was looking away.

"What's up?" gasped Side Burn.

"I heard something…"

Sure enough, there was a shattering crash of a tree trunk snapping like a twig. Only a head to head Cybertronian battle. The brothers exchanged a nod in agreement and took off for the source of the noise. Side burn had completely forgotten about the cherry red car speeding further and further away.

* * *

><p>Optimus fell out of the portal harder than expected, hitting the ground on his shoulder and nearly hitting a nearby tree. Carefully, the young leader got back onto his feet, looking around to see if he'd startled any inhabitance, human or otherwise. No one around, Optimus let out a sigh of relief. He knew it was far from over and the thought of giving out a sigh of relief made his nerves going slightly at ease. A sharp click sent them all abuzz again.<p>

Optimus leapt out of the way of a sudden gun fire, nearly hugging onto the tree he had almost hit. Peering around it, he caught sight of Sonic Blast coming out the other trees. His golden visor stung with unconcealed rage. He was beyond unhappy. His gun tipped smoked with the recent fire as he stopped in the empty clearing. He watched Optimus carefully, a snarl twisted upon his face.

"What does it take to kill you!" he shouted, raising his arm quickly and firing again.

Optimus jumped out of the wall, colliding with a different tree. It gave a faint crack. He panted, pushing off of it only for Sonic Blast to come running and smash him into another tree. This one let out a loud snap of the entire being breaking apart. It collapsed behind Optimus as the two hit the ground. Sonic Blast kept his hands upon Prime's throat, aiming his gun at the spark chamber. Optimus instantly kicked him off.

"Enough of this, Sonic Blast. Just give up!" ordered Optimus.

"Not until I see you're off lined body in this time period!" hissed Sonic Blast, spinning onto his feet and aiming his gun again.

"Bronco Blaster!"

"Turbo Backfire!"

Optimus perked at the out of nowhere gun fire upon Sonic Blast's right side. The opposite Autobot flinched, stepping back and lowering his weapon. Optimus kept close to the trees, watching the two mystery bots approach for the side with guns in hand. The designs were familiar but he did not know the two bots by name. The deep blue bot held a smile upon his face like a conquering child while the other looking older and more of a soldier. Quickly Optimus caught sight of the Autobot marks on both of them, though if not in unusual spots.

"Now, what do we have here?" smirked the dark blue.

"No idea," the other remarked, "Best call in backup."

"Please, we can totally hand some mystery bot besides this will be good for the mood."

"Side Burn, don't be ridiculous!"

"Side Burn?" whispered Optimus, thinking the name over in his mind before finally getting the name to click. "Prowl's brothers…"

"I'm not here to play with you fools," snarled Sonic Blast, turning to face the two directly. "So be gone or you won't have the chance."

"Look at this guy," laughed Side Burn, "thinks he's some hot stuff."

"This isn't a joke, Side Burn. Get serious," argued X-Brawn.

"Times up…" snapped Sonic Blast, raising his gun to fire.

"Sonic Blast!"

Side Burn looked over at the second unknown bot and somehow felt safer. Though the name of the second bot was not known, there was something about him that made everything look better and a sense of victory already at hand. He smiled at this. It was almost like having Optimus on the field with them. Then Side Burn stopped, smile fading. The bot and Optimus were similar in color scheme but other than that the two looked hardly alike and yet, they gave off the same sense of leadership that Side Burn could hardly ignore.

"I'll deal with you in a moment," grumbled Sonic Blast, turning back the brothers.

"And let me escape again?"

Sonic Blast's attention was gathered, a smile creeping upon his face. Side Burn didn't get it, looking to X-Brawn for answers. His elder looked at the two unknown bots were extreme carefulness than once belonged to Prowl's skillful optics. The thought of Prowl saddened Side Burn for but a moment. Sonic Blast moved to look at Optimus directly, smile gleaming.

"Ready to accept death, young Prime?" he asked.

"Not really," he nodded, pulling out his Energon ax, "but I'm ready to fight for it."

"In front of these two…idiots," mocked Sonic Blast, motioning to the two.

"Hey!" shouted Side Burn. "Who you calling an idiot? You're the mystery no-name bot!"

"My name is Sonic Blast, and if you do not silence yourself my name will by the last words from your vocalizers."

"Sonic Blast," called Optimus. "You're fight is with me."

"Yes, yes it is," he nodded.

"And you are?" X-Brawn asked.

"Later…if I live through this," sighed Optimus.

"And if you don't?" mumbled Side Burn.

"Then I'll be the lamest mystery bot you've ever met," smiled Optimus, tightening his grip on his ax.

"Screw it!" shouted Side Burn, raising his gun and firing upon Sonic Blast without another thought. "Turbo Backfire!"

X-Brawn shoved his brother back, dodging Sonic Blast's retaliation shot. Optimus lunged for Sonic Blast, managing to get his ax deep into the bot's shoulder but was shoved off just as quick. X-Brawn fired two shots and Side Burn three more before Sonic Blast's leaking shoulder caused him to retreat. He faded into a black hole like portal, leaving the three standing alone in the center of the woods.

"Do we get a name now?" Side Burn hummed, looking to the last unknown bot.

"Hmm? Oh yes name," gasped Optimus. "Sorry, Side Burn, I'm a little frazzled."

"Hey, how you know my name?" snapped Side Burn, stepping forward toward Optimus.

"Side Burn and X-Brawn, yes?"

"Yes," the two replied.

"I'm sorry but I must be goin-"

Optimus took barely two steps before a sharp pain went through his system. Life seemed to flash and at the same time rewind before him. He fell without realizing it. Side Burn and X-Brawn were quickly at his side but he barely knew. Scrambling for the medicine, Optimus dropped the injection. He blacked out soon after.


	7. There's always confusion

World Beyond Time

There's always confusion

Optimus awoke either due to a sharp pain or sheer fear of the memories passing before his optics. He sat up straight hastily and with a stifled scream or grasp. The world shocked back into place, every object in perfect detail that it hurt. Optimus closed his optics, placing hands upon his head and groaning. Opening his optics again slowly, the effect faded, and Side Burn and X-Brawn came back into vision gradually. They both looked awestruck, X-Brawn holding the empty injection tube in one hand. Optimus groaned, lying back down.

"By Primus, are you okay!" screamed Side Burn.

"I'm fine," snarled Optimus, rolling onto his side in an attempt to get up. "I just need…I just need a moment to collect myself."

"You scared us half to death," X-Brawn gaped.

"I know…I know," nodded Optimus, using the nearby tree to help him stand.

"What is this stuff?" Side Burn grumbled, snatching the vial from his brother.

"Paradox medicine…" groaned Optimus, slipping from his near standing position.

"Paradox?" mumbled X-Brawn, looking at the vial.

"Ya gonna tell us who you are now?" smirked Side Burn, "I figure you owe us one."

"My name in exchange for saving my life? That seems unfair," Optimus hummed, finally getting to his feet, though using the tree as a wall to lean upon.

"To us?"

"To me," sighed Optimus. "My name comes with a rather long backstory."

"Oh?" Side Burn mumbled.

"We can handle a long story," X-Brawn nodded.

"I don't know," groaned Optimus.

"C'mon!" cheered Side Burn, jumping to his feet. "How bad can it be?"

Optimus looked at the two Autobots carefully. They seemed to be in complete contrast with one being rather happy and excited while the other was more down to earth. To explain to either would take a long series of questions and storytelling to which Optimus felt he didn't have time for. Then again, Optimus thought, they have the rest of the case of Paradox medicine. He groaned, closing his optics.

"My name is…" Side Burn perked and X-Brawn sighed. "Optimus Prime."

X-Brawn jumped to his feet by the time Side Burn had at least three questions out. X-Brawn asked one for himself, which went back to Side Burn's first. Side Burn, realizing they were both on the same page now, exchanged looks with his brother before they both shouted again, "What!"

"It's complicated," Optimus assured, "and I don't have time to explain."

"Explain anyway," X-Brawn suggested.

"How can you be Optimus? Optimus is back at base with TA-I," snapped Side Burn.

"I'm not **your** Optimus. I'm **an** Optimus," groaned the young leader, regaining himself and leaving the tree.

"What?" repeated the two.

"I told you, it is complicated!" howled Optimus, glaring at the two. "Primus! Prowl was easier to convince than you two…true there was Perceptor to do most of the explaining…"

"Wait…" gasped Side Burn, stopping Optimus from marching away. "Did you just say Prowl?"

"If I did, what would it mean to you?" mumbled Optimus, looking at Side Burn quizzically.

"He's our brother," X-Brawn nodded.

"I know. X-Brawn and Side Burn, yes?" Optimus hummed.

"Yes."

"You want a full story?" snapped Optimus.

"Yes," answered X-Brawn.

"I am an Optimus Prime from a different world. A much younger world at that. A problem arose a while back, to which I among three others were brought together," Optimus explained, walking around Side Burn. "Among those three was Prowl."

"He didn't mention any of that junk," hissed Side Burn, crossing his arms.

"Because this time line is shattered," Optimus grumbled. "The…Con, for a lesser explanation, from that original problem came back and killed all of us. He went back in time and killed your brother before he could get to the time when we killed the Con."

"You said that he killed all of you but you're still standing," X-Brawn mumbled.

"I'm not alive…not truly," sighed Optimus. "That medicine you've gave me was what keeps me real. Without it, I'm gone…lost to the broken time line. I'm trying to get to an untouched world where the original DNA for the worlds exists. I'm going to fix all of this!"

Silence fell upon the three of them as Optimus struggled to keep level footing. He didn't mean to begin shouting but then again he never really did. Not that he remembered. Remember. Suddenly, Optimus began panicking, trying to find exactly where his memory left often. Recounting his memories, Optimus couldn't get past Soundwave, though barely recalling the Decepticon as it was.

"Oh…oh no…no, no, no," mumbled Optimus. "I can't be...can't be forgetting so quickly."

Forgetting?" whispered Side Burn.

"I'm still fading away…with or without the medicine. My memories are leaving me," Optimus answered with a sigh. "I just need to reach this world before my time runs out…"

"Then we'll help."

Optimus looked back at the brothers. Each shared a sense of confidence and trust about them. They looked at him, though Side Burn smiled. Optimus, after a moment, smiled back, giving a nod. Crossing his arms, he titled his head in curiosity at them.

"You believe me?" he remarked.

"Not sure if I do, though not sure if I don't either," X-Brawn nodded.

"Plus if following you gets Prowl back, how could we say no!" cheered Side Burn.

"Right," hummed Optimus, marching off. "Best be going then."

"Where to?" Side Burn asked, following.

"This way…"

"Why?"

"I just now…"

The two stopped and glared at each other, almost in defiance of the other's leadership. Optimus smiled, and Side Burn looked away with a huff. Optimus nodded, marching again in front followed by Side Burn and X-Brawn bringing up the back.

* * *

><p>"Optimus…I can no longer find Side Burn and X-Brawn."<p>

TA-I looked away from the computer screens to the Autobot commander behind her. He had his back to her. She couldn't quite understand what was on his mind, since he'd been quiet to everyone for a while. Something was on his mind and she couldn't identify what.

"That's alright, TA-I," he answered, glancing back. "I'm sure they are fine."

"How can you be sure?"

"I sent them out for a reason. That reason is being fulfilled, I assure you."

She frowned at him, completely unsure of his meaning. Giving up on the thought of continuing questioning, she returned to her work tracking the other Autobots and any Predicons activities she could find.


	8. Changing surroundings

World Beyond Time

Changing surroundings

"How the scrap did he find us again?"

Side Burn was the last in the line now, chasing behind Optimus and X-Brawn as the mysterious Sonic Blast blasted at them from behind. They weren't sure where he came from. Weapons were out, and yet no one took action against him, other than running. Optimus was sure that the exit of this world was close ahead. Side Burn didn't understand, he just wanted the bot chasing them to stop shooting.

"Doesn't matter. Keep running," ordered Optimus.

"Tell me the exit is close!" pleaded Side Burn. "And this guy can't follow us out…"

"Can't be sure about that last part, but I'm sure the exit is close," nodded Optimus.

"If you say so," mumbled X-Brawn.

Optimus stopped dead, X-Brawn and Side Burn rushing past and spinning to stop at the realization Optimus had stopped first. Optimus stared forward for a while before finally turning to his right. He stuck out his hand, feeling the air. Unnaturally, it shimmered and flickered in light. Side Burn and X-Brawn gave a small gasp. Optimus smiled, turning to the two.

"Time to prove if you guys really want to help me," Optimus offered. "Ready?"

"Ready." The two hummed.

"Good."

Optimus stepped through. Side Burn turned to X-Brawn but his brother was already jumping into the portal. Side Burn gulped, glancing back at the approaching Sonic Blast. Whimpering slightly, Side Burn jumped through after the other two. It was strange entering what looked like empty space with a forest view and suddenly falling down a brightly, almost rainbow, tunnel. Side Burn could make out X-Brawn and Optimus in front of him.

"Guys…" gulped Side Burn. "How long does this go on for?"

"Optimus?" X-Brawn hummed, looking to Prime.

"Hard to say," smiled Optimus. "First time I've jumped through dimensions like this. Vector makes it easier."

"Vector?" repeated Side Burn.

"I'll explain later…" nodded Optimus.

"I see a light at the end…" called X-Brawn, pointing forward.

"But you'll never reach it!"

Glancing back, the three caught sight of Sonic Blast close on their heels, not hesitating to use his gun on them. Side Burn gave a slight scream, though it was cut off by a shot from X-Brawn. Optimus focused on the end of the tunnel, watching the bright white light grow. Gun fire shot passed, though only succeed in hitting the tunnel's walls.

"We're so close," whispered Optimus.

"Not if this crazy con has anything to say about it!" grumbled X-Brawn, spinning around to face the approaching Sonic Blast. He took aim. ""Bronco Blaster!"

"Turbo Backfire!" shouted Side Burn, following his brother's lead.

Sonic Blast dodged the rapid fire with ease. Reaching out, he nearly caught a hold of Side Burn. Luckily for the Autobot brother, X-Brawn pulling him out of reach. Optimus offered a quick glance back at his companions, but continued to focus on the approaching exit. The light was growing around them, engulfing them in its beauty.

"Brace yourselves!" ordered Optimus.

Optimus tucked himself in, landing on the new world in a roll. He slowly stood up, only for X-Brawn and Side Burn to collide into him at his legs. The three collapsed onto each other. Optimus pushed off the two, jumping to his feet and stumbling backward. Side Burn stumbled up next, helping his brother up.

"Where's Sonic Blast?" gasped Side Burn, looking around hastily with gun aimed.

"Didn't he follow us through!" mumbled X-Brawn.

Optimus felt the air from where they had fallen through but nothing shimmer. It was almost as if the gate had closed behind them. All the same, Optimus smiled and nodded. Sonic Blast wouldn't be following them this way. He turned back to the Autobot brothers who were admiring the new world.

"Looks like Cybertron," offered Side Burn.

"Not our Cybertron," groaned X-Brawn.

"Not your Cybertron and definitely not mine," Optimus nodded.

"Does that narrow things down?" Side Burn smiled.

"Nope," answered Optimus, looking around and marching off. "We should keep moving before Sonic Blast catches up with us."

"Agreed," hummed X-Brawn, following Optimus out.

"Did you hear that?" gaped Side Burn, running past the two. "Sounds like a bot!"

"A bot?" repeated X-Brawn, chasing after his brother.

Optimus followed the two until they were hiding behind a misplaced piece of rubble. Open space rolled out in front of them, completely empty and quiet. Side Burn groaned after a while of silence, standing up with hands on his hips.

"This is boring!" he howled.

"You're the one who heard something," snapped X-Brawn.

"Wait, get down!" called Optimus, pushing the two into a crouching position.

Soon enough, a young bot came storming across the plane. He barely looked around, only focused on the path ahead. While Side Burn and X-Brawn were unimpressed, Optimus's mouth fell agape. He focused on the young bot's colors and attitude as he marched on. He stopped halfway, finally looking around. Optimus had a chance to make out the bright yellow and red armor. He froze.

"Hot Shot?"


	9. Alone and forgotten

World Beyond Time

Alone and forgotten

Side Burn and X-Brawn struggled to keep Optimus behind the barrier. They may not know who this young bot was, but they knew that Optimus did. The look on his face told them everything but overall, something told them not to let the two meet. The young bot kept walking after his little stop.

"That…was Hot Shot," whispered Optimus, relaxing.

"Who is Hot Shot?" sighed Side Burn, sitting down beside him. "Was he like Prowl and helped you out and stuff with the whole across dimensions?"

"Yeah," nodded Optimus with a sigh.

"So he's supposed to be dead," X-Brawn hummed. "Why isn't he?"

"Maybe…" mumbled Optimus, standing up, "maybe when we fell through the worlds, we changed time periods too. This is before Sonic Blast got Hot Shot…"

"We should save him!" gasped Side Burn, jumping to his feet.

"Won't saving him, you know, alter time and space?" X-Brawn shrugged.

"Time and space is already altered," grumbled Optimus. "Saving Hot Shot, won't change much."

"Then let's go for it!" cheered Side Burn, leaping over the barrier.

"Side Burn!" the two shouted, chasing after him.

Optimus quickly caught sight of Side Burn. Soon enough, the sight of Hot Shot also came into view. He had stopped, looking back at the approaching three. His confused expression was to be expected. Optimus's optics widened, seeing past Hot Shot. Sonic Blast offered a friendly wave, firing his gun at the young Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot, get down!" ordered Optimus, launching his grappler.

The hook caught onto Hot Shot. A quick and swift yank pulled the young bot down before Sonic Blast's gunfire hit him in the back. Hot Shot gasped, glancing back at Sonic Blast, whose smile was lost. He stood up, readjusting his gun. Side Burn and X-Brawn reached Hot Shot, helping him up as Optimus's grappler returned to him. Hot Shot sighed, getting to his feet. He looked up at Optimus.

"Who are you? How'd you know my name?" gasped Hot Shot.

"It's complicated," answered Optimus, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The important thing is that you're okay."

"For now," mumbled Side Burn. X-Brawn elbowed him into the side. Side Burn groaned, clutching his side and offering a weary smile.

"Who was that bot?" questioned Hot Shot, glancing back to where Sonic Blast used to be.

"Sonic Blast," sighed Side Burn. "Long story short, he does not like us."

"You saved my life," Hot Shot smirked, turning to Optimus. "And I here I was thinking Optimus sent me out here for no reason."

"Wait, Prime sent you out?" gasped Optimus.

"Well, yeah. Pretty strange if you ask me since I'm not even in his section yet. My commander was going to send me out with Wheeljack for something but suddenly, out of the blue, Optimus wants me to go out in the middle of nowhere!"

"Hmmm," mumbled Optimus, looking over at the Autobot brothers. "What about you?"

"Prime sent us out too. No good reason and it really steamed TA-I," nodded Side Burn.

"Are they…" whispered Optimus, mumbling to himself. "Give me a second."

He walked away from the three, continuing to mumble to himself. The three exchanged glances. Side Burn and X-Brawn offered the confused Hot Shot a shrug. The latter didn't seem to care for the two, gazing off at Optimus with the greatest amount of curiosity. Side Burn sighed, glancing at X-Brawn. His brother gave a shrug. They looked over to Optimus as well, curious as to why the young Prime was being so strange.

Meanwhile, Optimus stood away from the group with crossed arms. He sighed, closing his optics and concentrating hard. He felt something in him connect and snap. The snap in the connection hurt him in the spark, forcing him to kneel. He opened his optics slowly, taking in the shaking white world before him. Two figures, blurred but still rather clear, stood on either side, looking away from him. Optimus nodded, getting to his feet again.

"Well, what do we have here," he sighed.

The two beings turned to him, though seemed completely unfazed by his presence. The young prime knew the figures quickly by their expressions and forms. One was from Prowl's world. He watched the young leader, nodding a welcome. The other was from Hot Shot's world. He seemed far more attentive than Prowl's prime.

"Something…wrong?" the words left one of them but it was distorted and blurred as if lost in translation.

"Why can't I hear you well?" gasped the young prime.

"The worlds…are broken…our connection…is fragile…" answered Prowl's.

"Then I'll get straight to the question," nodded the young leader. "Are you bots setting me up with these guys?"

The two primes exchanged looks. They sighed, turning back to the young one and nodded. The young one groaned, turning away. He could barely make out his three new companions as the white world shifted around him. He turned back to the two primes.

"Why?" he added.

"We figured…you needed…assistance."

"So you sent these three out to almost get killed? Hot Shot could've died if Side Burn hadn't been reckless!"

"Do not… their safety…if they…were worried…lives…they would never …come with …begin with…"

The white world began to snap, crumbling before them. The young prime struggled, forcing the world to remain. The two primes stumbled under the shaking world. Finally, peace arrived once more. The three turned back, seeing outside their white world to the real one. They could see the three companions firing at Sonic Blast. Optimus smiled, activating his battle mask.


	10. See Through the Darkness

World Beyond Time

See Through the Darkness

"What is wrong with this guy!" howled Hot Shot, staying close to the others.

None of them had seen Sonic Blast as he had snuck up on them. Rapid firing began quickly. The three slowly retreated into a wall, running low on patients. Side Burn continued to look to X-Brawn for explanation and commands, but his brother wasn't helpful. Hot Shot glanced in the last place he'd seen Optimus but the bot was nowhere to be seen. He snarled.

"He left us," Hot Shot growled.

"He wouldn't leave us," snapped Side Burn.

"Not his style," chuckled X-Brawn.

"Oh? How long have you known him?" Hot Shot huffed.

The brothers exchanged looks. Side Burn smiled, offering a shrug. Hot Shot rolled his optics, turning away. Side Burn sighed, glancing at X-Brawn once more. His brother was focused on the attacking Con. There was a nervous feeling inside Side Burn. What if something happened to X-Brawn? He couldn't live with himself if both his brothers were lost because of this jerk of a Decepticon.

"So if he didn't leave us, where is this friend of your?" grumbled Hot Shot.

"Sonic Blast!"

The gunfire stopped as all optics fell on the bot in question. Side Burn smirked, nudging Hot Shot. The latter grumbled again, standing up straight to get a good look at the bot. His battle mask was up, and his optics were pale. Something about him seemed different. A sudden feeling of trust and hope began to bubble. Slowly Prime stepped forward, forming a tight fist.

"What do we have here?" whispered Sonic Blast.

"Your battle is with us!"

"Us?" repeated Hot Shot, looking to Side Burn and X-Brawn. The two shrugged.

"Ah," smirked Sonic Blast. "I see. You've reestablished your connection with those fools of your namesake."

"We will no longer put up with the horrors you've caused. You have crossed a line!"

"So sue me," shrugged Sonic Blast. "Like you lot did anything to stop me."

"The young prime will fix what you have destroyed!"

Sonic Blast frowned, rolling his optics. He crossed his arms, regaining his smile.

"Now, now," he hummed. "I believe you're cheating using this connection. My battle is with an Optimus Prime, not all of them."

"Optimus?" repeated Hot Shot, again looking again to the Autobot brothers. They avoided eye contact. Side Burn even smiled. "He's Optimus Prime!"

"An Optimus Prime," shrugged Side Burn.

"Different dimensions can be so confusing," nodded X-Brawn.

"Different dimensions!" gasped Hot Shot.

"We have grown tired of waiting."

"Then wait no longer," smirked Sonic Blast. "Prepare to die…"

Hot Shot tried not to gasp or sound surprised but it was surprising. He felt like he was the only one who saw it. The weapon simply materialized in Prime's hand. It shimmered white frame, then grey out, and finally a black pistol. No one seemed surprised. Hot Shot grumbled, thinking maybe he was just surprised by things common place for different dimensions. Glancing at the weapon a second time, he recognized it. The pistol was that of his own Optimus Prime.

Whether or not the gun was from his world of not, Hot Shot knew Sonic Blast didn't stand a chance. The Decepticon fired like it was part of his reflexes. Optimus didn't even flinch. Inches before the blast killed him in the spark chamber, Optimus simply stepped to one side. Side Burn's mouth dropped. Hot Shot smirked, nudging him.

"What…" whispered Sonic Blast.

"Together we are stronger than you."

There was a flicker. Optimus groaned, closing his optics, and kneeling. Sonic Blast smirked, stepping closer. The Decepticon soon began to run, arriving at the young Prime and kicking him onto his side. Hot Shot jumped up in rage, but Side Burn held him back. Sonic Blast laughed, walking around the fallen Optimus. The young Prime slowly stood back up, dodging another attack.

"You can't maintain a connection! I pains you to keep it intact!" howled Sonic Blast, knocking him out at the knees.

"We…don't need to remain connected…to stop you!" argued Optimus, jumping up and tackling Sonic Blast to the ground.

"We need to help him!" called Hot Shot, slipping out of Side Burn's grasp. "He needs help!"

"Hot Shot!" pleaded X-Brawn. "Side Burn! Why'd you let him go!"

Side Burn was looking off in another direction, completely distracted. X-Brawn nudged him gently, waking his brother from the daydream. Side Burn smiled, pointing out in the distance. X-Brawn focused his optics. There was a shimmer. With a look of pure surprise, he turned back to Side Burn.

"I believe that is our exit," smiled Side Burn.

"I'll help Hot Shot get Prime and we'll get out of here!" nodded X-Brawn, chasing after Hot Shot.

X-Brawn came into the battle as Optimus had stumbled back and Hot Shot was firing back. Sonic Blast was playing defense but it was easy to tell he wasn't going to play it safe for much longer. Quickly, X-Brawn helped Prime up and was leading him away. Hot Shot covered them, slowly backtracking as X-Brawn led the way.

"Where are we going?" questioned Hot Shot.

"To another world. We need to find a special one to save all the others," answered X-Brawn.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sonic Blast howled, running after them.

Hot Shot stopped firing, glancing back to X-Brawn for help. The bot was nowhere to be seen. Side Burn, the so-called Optimus, all were gone. Startled and alone, Hot Shot fired a few more shots at the ever approaching Sonic Blast. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he was pulled backward.


	11. Provide the illusion

World Beyond Time

Provide the illusion

Hot Shot kept his optics shut the entire fall. He didn't want to see where he was going or how fast. When he felt the world beneath his feet again, he slowly opened his optics. The world was dark and dreamy, almost as if all the life and color had been drained out of it. Hot Shot looked around in awe at the sheer horror of the destroyed city. The water of the lake nearby was almost completely black.

"X-Brawn!"

Hot Shot turned, watching X-Brawn and Side Burn rushing to Prime's side. Something was wrong or at least something was happening. Optimus looked like he having a system failure. The color was draining from him. Hit Shot stepped back, completely confused. X-Brawn pulled something out of nowhere. The small syringe was filled with ever changing colors within. Quickly, without hesitation, X-Brawn pressed the syringe into the young Prime.

"What is happening!" shouted Hot Shot.

"Prime's having an attack," answered X-Brawn.

"He's really dead in his world but this medicine junk keeps him alive," explained Side Burn.

"Does he have these attacks often?" Hot Shot whimpered.

"Not often. But he's having one early, I guess. Something's not right," shrugged X-Brawn, getting to his feet.

"Great," sighed Hot Shot. "Now where the frag are we!"

"No idea," smirked Side Burn.

Optimus groaned, slowly sitting up. Side Burn helped him sit up. The young leader looked around, taking in his location. Somehow, it looked familiar. Slowly, taking everything in, Optimus began to smile. He jumped to his feet, quicker than anyone suspected. He looked around happily.

"Know where we are?" Side Burn questioned.

"It can't be…Detroit?" whispered Optimus.

"Where?" asked Hot Shot.

"Detroit…my world!" cried Optimus, looking back at them.

"How can you tell?" grumbled Side Burn, looking around at well.

"I'd know Detroit better than Cybertron, believe me," smiled Optimus. "The lake's over there. Sumdac tower is that way…or it used to be."

Slowly the wonders of returning home faded, leaving the ruins of the tattered world before him. He sighed, closing his optics. His three companions looked around as well. The awe of the world was lost, but there was still something special about it. Optimus groaned, grabbing his side and kneeling.

"I really shouldn't be here…" whispered Optimus. "Heart of the paradox for me…"

"We should keep moving then," nodded X-Brawn, looking around to see if the exit was anywhere nearby.

"Uh…where's Hot Shot?" mumbled Side Burn.

* * *

><p>Hot Shot looked up at the dull sky. Not a single star. Wondering around without noticing, he didn't realize he'd gone far. He was just curious. The world seemed so sad, but if it was missing someone like Optimus Prime, it was understandable. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm, forcing him back. He stumbled onto the ground, looking back at the attacker.<p>

"Keep him down!"

"Help!"

Optimus perked, hearing it first. X-Brawn and Side Burn heard the second cry. By the third, all three were running in the direction of the call. Arriving nearby, X-Brawn kept Optimus back.

"We'll go in first. Don't want bots thinkin' a ghost is roaming," nodded X-Brawn. "C'mon, Side Burn."

The two rounded the corner, finding Hot Shot being held down by a large green bot. Hot Shot wailed for help one last time. Side Burn jumped out from hiding, gun raised. Something came down from above, knocking Side Burn back. X-Brawn groaned, leaving the safety of the corner, only to walk straight into a weapon. The weapon was attached to the hand of a yellow bot, who did not look happy to see them.

"Best be joining your friends," snapped the bot, nodding toward the other two.

X-Brawn slowly shuffled over toward Side Burn and Hot Shot, who were now sitting beside each other, awaiting punishment. X-Brawn sat beside them. Optimus sighed, pulling away from the corner. Then he stopped, quickly looking back round the corner. He knew those bots. He knew each of those bots.

"Now what do we have here?"

Optimus watched the familiar yellow bot step out. He leaned over, looking over the three companions. Another bot came down from the rooftops, landing beside the yellow one. The green one, who had released Hot Shot, joined the two. Optimus sighed. He knew those bots. He remembered them.

"We don't need spare Cons stupid enough to pretend to be Autobots."

Optimus watched the weapons slip out. They were preparing for the final attack. Optimus couldn't wait anymore. He jumped out, preventing Bumblebee from finishing the attack. He held onto the young bots hand, watching the sheer look of awe slowly form upon Bee's face. Prime looked up, watching Bulkhead and Prowl give the same expression.

"What do you think you're doing, Bumblebee!" howled Optimus, releasing him.

"Boss bot?" whispered Bumblebee, stumbling back into Prowl.

"Optimus?" mumbled Prowl.

Optimus stood in between the two groups. Slowly, the group behind him got to their feet. Optimus sighed, glancing back at them. They offered a reassuring nod. With that, Optimus turned back to his former team. They looked so ragged and broken, lost in color and hope. Looking at Optimus, they were in shock and fear. He offered a smile, but it soon faded. There was a sharp pain in his chest, causing him to collapse.


	12. Reminisce

World Beyond Time

Reminisce

It was awkward. Very awkward. Hot Shot sat between Side Burn and X-Brawn while a stare down between them and the three Autobots opposite them occurred. Names hadn't been exchanged yet, and it didn't seem like they would any time soon. Arms were folded and optics refused to meet. Hot Shot sighed, glancing at everyone slowly. One of the bots opposite him met his optics, though quickly turned away. Hot Shot sighed again, standing up.

"Where are you going?" whispered Side Burn.

"Out! Anywhere! Somewhere where I don't have to worry about the tension killing me!" howled Hot Shot, marching away.

Soon enough Hot Shot found himself outside the makeshift base and back into the dull, life-stricken world. He crossed his arms, sighing for the third time. Looking out at the world, he realized how far from home he was. This wasn't Cybertron. This wasn't even his dimension. This was something completely new, and yet…familiar and satisfying. He smiled.

"Hey."

Hot Shot turned around, watching one of the unknown bots coming over to greet him. The bot came over, stopping beside Hot Shot with crossed arms. The two of them looked out at the destroyed town. The buildings were falling to pieces, some were even spouting smoke. Hot Shot knew the damage to be at least from some sort of war or battle. He knew it from the many he'd seen on Cybertron.

"What's your name?" the bot beside him asked, glancing over.

"Hot Shot. You?"

"Bumblebee…"

"Hmm."

"Where are you bots from?" Bumblebee gasped, turning completely to Hot Shot.

"Hard to say anymore. The others know more than me. Saved my life from some crazed Con."

"Hmm."

The two stood in silence for a moment, avoiding optic contact. Hot Shot wanted to ask so many questions. Where? Who? What the scrap is happening! Well, the last one he'd been thinking since the so-called Optimus saved his spark. He owed that one bot more than anyone here.

"You know you four don't make any sense," Bumblebee sighed. "Especially…"

"Optimus?" Hot Shot finished. "He looks like Optimus. He sounds like Optimus. Primus, he acts like him too!"

"Huh?" Bee mumbled.

Hot Shot perked, blushing lightly. "Sorry. My own train of thought."

"You bots aren't from around here, are you?"

"I don't even know where I am anymore," smirked Hot Shot. "Like I said the others know what's happening more than me."

"Then I think a conversations in order," nodded Bumblebee, walking inside. Hot Shot perked, chasing after.

Bumblebee and Hot Shot came in, finding nothing different. Side Burn and X-Brawn were back to back while the others were facing opposite ways. Bumblebee glanced at Hot Shot before continuing into the room. He came up behind the two, placing arms around them. Hot Shot stood beside Side Burn, smiling lightly.

"Now, now. The quiet game is over! Sorry for the late introductions but…I'm Bumblebee, this here is Prowl and the big lug is Bulkhead. You two?" Bumblebee winked.

"X-Brawn."

"Side Burn."

"Good to hear," nodded Bumblebee, standing up straight. "And your fourth?"

The three exchanged glances, debating among themselves. Hot Shot sighed. X-Brawn and Side Burn nodded at each other, turning to Bumblebee and shaking their heads. Bumblebee frowned, crossing his arms.

"Oh?" he hummed.

"We figure you already have an idea," smirked Side Burn.

"One that's probably correct," nodded X-Brawn.

"Optimus Prime," whispered Bumblebee.

"He's dead though," offered Prowl.

"Way to join the conversation, Prowl," sighed Bumblebee. "That's not Optimus Prime. It can't be."

"It is," assured X-Brawn.

"How?"

"Time and space and junk like that," shrugged Side Burn.

"Explain!" ordered Bumblebee.

"Something is wrong with time and space. Four very important bots were killed and Prime's trying to prevent it but he's barely intact with time and space as it is," rambled Side Burn.

"What Side Burn is trying to explain is there used to be a group of four bots that were taken from their dimensions to stop a Decepticon. This Decepticon came back, went to the past and eliminated those who stopped him. This included Optimus, which is why you think he's dead," explained X-Brawn.

"Then why isn't he?"

"This bot called Vector supposedly helped him," shrugged Side Burn.

"He gave him this special medicine to keep him alive in the destroyed time and space," X-Brawn nodded.

"Interesting," sighed Bumblebee. "We're left with a broken world full of Decepticons!"

"That's not Prime's fault," snapped Hot Shot.

"Prove it."

"He's your leader!"

"He's a space bridge repair bot!"

Silence fell. The Autobot brothers exchanged glanced quickly, glaring at Bumblebee shortly after. Hot Shot sat down.

"Left that part out, huh? Prime was only in charge of the four of us. We lost him and Ratchet," snapped Bumblebee. "He's nothing special."

"Lair!" howled Hot Shot.

"Prove it!" ordered Bumblebee. "You can't prove that he's some special leader that you claim!"

Bumblebee stormed out, soon followed by Bulkhead and Prowl. Hot Shot looked over to the Autobot brothers. They didn't meet the glance. They held sour looks of disbelief and horror. Hot Shot frowned, cursing as he stood up, finally catch their attention.

"Who cares what that so called Autobot says!" he snapped.

"What you don't even have a little doubt about this whole thing now?" Side Burn asked.

"No, and I've known this bot less than you have," grumbled Hot Shot, folding his arms.

"Why?" X-Brawn hummed.

"Like I said to Bumblebee, he looks like Prime, he talks like Prime and he certainly acts it. You can't say you don't feel the security around him? Or the hope…" argued Hot Shot. "I don't care if he's broken down old craft shaft, a Prime's a Prime."

"What a wonderful speech," shrugged Side Burn.

"He saved my life, I owe him that much," sighed Hot Shot, walking away. He stopped in the doorway, looking back. "You know I'm right. It doesn't matter what position bots say he's in. He's got the spark for leadership, and you can't even keep the doubt alive in you."


	13. Show me where forever dies

World Beyond Time

Show me where forever dies

Optimus woke up slower than the previous times. It was almost like awaking from a dream. He was in what looked like his old room from the base on Earth. It was in need of a little care for but beside that, it looked very similar. Optimus offered a light smile at the thought of the whole events prior being some strange dream. He turned, placing his legs over the berth. Looking up, he saw Bumblebee leaned in the doorway, arms crossed and optics on the ground.

"Bumblebee," Optimus called, standing up. He kept one hand on the berth to steady himself.

"Wasn't a dream, just so you know," Bumblebee sighed. "The whole alternate universe junk."

"Right," whispered Optimus, looking away. "Got that from the others, I suppose."

"X-Brawn, Side Burn and my favorite Hot Shot," shrugged Bumblebee. "Yep. Horrible story tellers by the way."

"Listen Bumblebee…I don't know what happened in this world while I was gone but…"

"I don't want to hear it. All this time we honestly thought Megatron got you. Who is this Con out killed you anyhow?"

"Sonic Blast," answered Optimus with a shrug.

"Nice to know," sighed Bumblebee, stranding up straight. "Good to see you, Optimus."

"Bee, tell me what happened."

"I'm more interested in yours."

"I promise I'll tell you mine. Tell me what happened to Detroit!"

"Detroit? Is that where we are," mumbled Bumblebee. "Never did find out where we landed."

"Where are all the people? The city is in shambles! Where's…where's Ratchet?"

Bumblebee sighed, eyeing the ground. He grumbled, shrugging it off and walking away. Optimus followed him. The two wondered around the base for a while, until finally they arrived at the roof. Optimus felt like he hadn't been in the base in a while, the roof in forever. His memory was slipping, making it hard to recall any time her was on the roof.

"A story for a story, right?" Bumblebee sighed. "I tell you what happened to the city and Ratchet. You tell me what would've happened in our world, right?"

Optimus nodded.

"Fine," grumbled Bee, crossing his arms. "We were crashing. You were gone and we had no idea what to do any more. When the alarms went off about a crash landing, we just ran for the status pods. Ratchet stopped, saying he'd be right behind us. That's the last words we heard from him."

"He redirected the ship?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"We didn't miss the city completely. Hit the tower. Ratchet didn't survive the crash, nearly went through the cockpit."

"What happened to the rest of the city?"

"Cons came back and well…we didn't stand a chance. They took the All Spark, claimed the city and forced us into hiding."

"The humans?"

"Haven't seen or heard of them since the Cons took the city. We don't think about it much," Bee shrugged.

"I must admit," sighed Optimus, "I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed! What did you expect from us! There were three of us in a new world! We didn't have much of a plan or leadership!" howled Bumblebee, glaring at Optimus.

"You didn't even try, Bumblebee!" snapped Optimus. "There were humans, innocent life that you ignored."

Bumblebee's optics widened, completely shocked by Prime's sudden shout and argument. Then again, the young bot hadn't heard a reprimand from his commander in far too long. Optimus sighed, looking around. This is not what he planned on doing when he reunited with his team.

"How were things in your version?" Bumblebee grumbled.

"We missed the city completely, protected the All Spark against the Decepticons, befriended the humans, and became so called heroes. It was a good run," smiled Optimus, walking for the exit.

"We befriended the humans?" Bee hummed.

"Specifically, a young human named Sari. In fact, you and her were very good friends," Optimus nodded.

"Sari?" whispered Bumblebee, looking at the floor. "Good friends?"

"You and her would play video games, go driving or speeding as it was. You were very close."

"Do you think she exists in this version?"

Optimus glanced back at Bumblebee. He was still eyeing the ground but a faint smile was curled on his faceplate. He seemed content at the thought of a human companion. Optimus smiled too, nodding and leaving. Bumblebee chased after, smile widening. The two went down into the main room where they found the Autobot brothers, Hot Shot, Prowl and Bulkhead sitting in pure awkward silence.

"Glad to see everyone's taking each other's company well," sighed Optimus.

"Afraid that might be my fault," whispered Bumblebee. "I was angry and may have mentioned things they didn't know."

"Like?" Optimus mumbled.

"Space bridge commander," answered Side Burn with a sigh.

"Right," sighed Optimus. "Forgot about that."

"How can an Optimus Prime be a commander of a space bridge repair crew!" howled Hot Shot.

Optimus smiled, shrugging. "I'm different from the others. I'm not like the other Primes, which apparently makes me special occurring to all I meet."

A roar from outside sent the base a shudder. Optimus turned toward the entrance. The door had fallen open, revealing what little daylight that was available. There was a cackle that he knew all too well. Sonic Blast had rejoined them. Prime turned to the others. The Autobot brothers nodded, pulling out their weapons. Hot Shot, watching the others preparing, smiled.

"Looks like he found us," smirked Hot Shot. "We actually fighting this time?"

"We can't fight Sonic Blast," mumbled X-Brawn.

"We can certainly try," whispered Optimus.


	14. Leave the lost and dead behind

World Beyond Time

Leave the lost and dead behind

Optimus led the six outside, glancing up at Sonic Blast on the top of the barely standing water tower. He sat in manner almost similar to a daydreaming bot. his optics were distant, staring off into the sky in constant thoughts. The six exchanged looks before finally Hot Shot tapped Optimus on the shoulder. The young leader glanced back at him.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when I get one," sighed Optimus.

"You're kidding, right?" gasped Bumblebee.

"Optimus, got to see you again," called Sonic Blast. "And if you're done arguing with your past and present teammates, I'd love to get your attention next."

"Being polite now, are we?" Optimus hummed.

"Trying something different. Don't get your hopes up though. I still want you dead," the bot sighed, leaping down from his post.

"Now why would I get my hopes up?"

"No clue. But it is a habit of your namesakes to believe in the good of an enemy," shrugged Sonic Blast, stepping forward. "I hate that quirk about you."

"I am not my namesakes," snarled Optimus, pulling out and charging his ax.

"So I've learned," he smirked. "Are we dancing solo or will your playmates be participating?"

"Optimus, don't," whispered X-Brawn.

"Let's try a solo match this once, hmm?" Optimus offered.

"Are you crazy!" gaped Prowl.

"I've had enough of running. I've had enough of seeing the worlds he's broken. Seeing my own world…the destruction he's caused here…I'm tired of it!" howled Optimus. "I'm going to end this here and now or die trying!"

"We won't let you die trying," added Side Burn. "You're…the only one who can fix what this wackjob has wrecked. You're the ticket to get Prowl back…rescue Hot Shot…save everyone. And we won't let you get selfish this once to wreck all that!"

Optimus looked at Side Burn, slightly confused and bewildered by the sudden speech. X-Brawn rested a hand on Prime's shoulder as well as Side Burn's. He glanced between the two and nodded. Optimus sighed, looking back to Sonic Blast. The backward Autobot smirked, watching the thoughtful moment between the group continue.

"Are your playmates jealous of our time together?" he joked.

"We'll hold him back. You guys get out of here," Bumblebee instructed, pushing Optimus back.

"Are you crazy, now?" Prowl grumbled.

"Boy in blue is right. We can't risk boss bot's life right now. It's time you four get back to fixing the universe or universes while we cover you," Bumblebee nodded. "So get going!"

"Who died and put you in charge?" snapped Hot Shot.

"He did," smirked Bee, glancing at Optimus. "Now get going!"

X-Brawn and Side Burn pulled Optimus back, practically dragging him behind them as they fled behind Hot Shot. Bumblebee sighed, watching them leave. He prepared his stingers for the upcoming battle. Sonic Blast looked at him uninterested in the sudden change of plans. He glared at Bumblebee, glancing back at the leaving Optimus. Then a smile sprang onto his faceplate.

"So be it. If I must eliminate the pawns to reach the king, I shall!"

Guns a blazing, the fight began, though Sonic Blast had the upper hand, somehow. Bumblebee and the others quickly took refugee behind the entrances walls. Bee's optics kept both a close eye on Sonic Blast and Optimus. The foursome had trouble leaving the area around the base. Then again, it was almost as if they were looking for something in particular.

"Gotta cover for them," whispered Bumblebee. "I won't lose boss bot again…"

Sonic Blast was growing tired and bored with the dropout three, turning to follow Optimus and the others. Bee looked out from behind his wall, watching Side Burn gawk at something in the distance. To him it seemed to be nothing but thin air that is until he stepped through and vanished. Hot Shot soon followed. Optimus glanced back at Bumblebee just as X-Brawn entered the thin air.

"Do or die…"

Optimus watched in awe as Bumblebee leapt out from behind the building. His stringers attracted Sonic Blast's attention. The backwards Autobot snarled, turning around to face Bee. He stormed toward the little Autobot. Optimus felt X-Brawn pulling at him, trying to get him through the portal to the next world. Optimus wouldn't move. He probably should've. Sonic Blast managed to dodge Bee's mirage of attacks, knocking the young bot down.

"Bumblebee!" called Optimus.

Sonic blast knocked Bee with the butt of his gun, forcing Bumblebee down again. Energon was beginning to leak from his head as he glanced up to Optimus. He nodded, urging Optimus to run. The young leader sighed, turning away. It hurt him to leave Bee behind again but it needed to be done. Sonic Blast growled, turning to watched Optimus begin to disappear through the portal.

"I won't let you leave unharmed," he snarled, raising his gun. "Goodbye, Optimus Prime…"

"Optimus!" howled Bumblebee.

He fired one shot, and that's all it took. It was a lucky shot but hit its target. Optimus fell through the portal, the shot striking him straight on his back.


	15. To live and to die by the word

World Beyond Time

To live and to die by the word that is spoken

Wherever they landed this time around, it was unrecognizable by the three. From a quick glance it looked like a simple Cybertronian building, base, or ship. The walls were lined with plaques, each engraved with a different name. No windows to determine location. Side Burn and Hot Shot peered down each hall, checking for anyone around. X-Brawn stood at the portal, awaiting Optimus's arrival.

"Where is he?" questioned Hot Shot, coming back around.

"No idea," sighed X-Brawn.

A loud crack rang out. Side Burn rushed back in time to see his brother and Hot Shot panicking beside the closing portal. Lights flashed from within the dimensional gate, almost like alarms going off. Side Burn turned to Hot Shot, but the Autobot had no answer.

"What did you guys do?!" Side Burn howled.

"We were just waiting for Optimus," gasped X-Brawn.

"And suddenly the thing's going haywire!" added Hot Shot.

"Optimus hasn't come out yet," mumbled Side Burn.

"Not yet," sighed X-Brawn.

Another loud crack, a quick flash of light, and Optimus fell out of the portal. Relief was short lived after the sight of the blast mark on Prime's back. Optimus groaned, straining to get up from his fallen position. X-Brawn kneeled beside him, examining the damage done to the young leader. Side Burn and Hot Shot stepped back.

"Optimus…" gaped Side Burn.

"Someone got a good shot in," sighed Hot Shot.

"Did you hear that!?" called X-Brawn, standing up.

"Don't scare me! I'm already on edge!" howled Side Burn.

"I'm not jokin', Side Burn. I heard something. Sounds like footsteps," X-Brawn whispered.

"Think its Sonic Blast?" asked Hot Shot.

"Prepare for anything, right?" Side Burn nodded, preparing weapons for a fight.

"Right," agreed X-Brawn, sitting Optimus against the wall.

"What…" whispered Optimus, looking up.

"Don't move," instructed X-Brawn.

"Where…where are we!?" gasped Optimus, trying to stand. X-Brawn sat him back down.

"You're in no condition to be moving."

"We could really use a medic," sighed Hot Shot.

The sound of footsteps grew more and more apparent. It started out as one bot's solid steps, and then became many. Voices, though, inaudible, began to echo out. They seemed to be calling out for someone or searching for something. The closer the voices and steps came, the more the three began to grow tense. Suddenly the voices stopped along with the footsteps. All was silent.

"Hello?"

X-Brawn and Side Burn exchanged glanced, lowering their weapons. Hot Shot was a little hesitant to lower his, but X-Brawn lowered it for him.

"Whose there? Friend or foe?" called X-Brawn.

"Friends, I assure. We have a medic."

"Man, someone's reading our processor," smirked Side Burn.

"I want proof that they're friends," snapped Hot Shot.

"Proof you shall have…"

Out from one of the halls, came a bot. Color, design and mere presence was proof enough of aid. The three sighed.

"I'm sure no introduction is needed."

"You're this world's Optimus Prime, right," sighed X-Brawn.

"How'd you know we were here!" gasped Side Burn.

"I'm afraid we don't have time for that," he nodded. "First Aid!"

Another bot rounded the corner. After a quick glance at his own commander, he went straight for the young leader and began working on the damage to his back. The young Prime looked up wearily at his counterpart.

"When…" groaned the young leader.

"If time was how it should be, you would be some time after Rodimus became leader."

"You're not Rodimus though" mumbled Hot Shot.

"I am not. Due to Sonic Blast's involvement in time and space, he made that future impossible."

"Rodimus?" gasped the young prime.

"Perceptor was to go to Blaster and alert my forces on Cybertron's moons. He never made it. Blaster was ambushed shortly after. The city was destroyed and all were lost," he explained.

"If I may ask a quick question, please," mumbled Side Burn.

"Yes, Side Burn?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Each Prime is connected in some way. We're more attentive during this event. You're question?"

"Where are we?"

"We are in the Autobot Mausoleum, finally resting place of all fallen Autobot."

"Joy…we're in a graveyard," sighed Side Burn, walking away.

"Is this medic junk going to work?" Hot Shot grumbled, watching First Aid work.

"First Aid knows what he's doing," the commander assured.

"Sir, he's going critical!"

"Most of the time…"


	16. Save your breath

A/N

I'd like to note that I finally have a cover picture for the Worlds Apart Trilogy, thanks to one of my friends. Yipee.

World Beyond Time

Save your breath, it's far from over

Tension high, time clicking fast, and voices either running dry or shouting loud, the sounds of panic were easily heard throughout the hall of the fallen Autobots. No one was quite sure what to do. Before anyone could suggest or order anything, First Aid had already fixed the problem. With a sigh, he offered thumbs up to the commander, who nodded in response.

"False alarm," he sighed.

"Gave me a spark attack!" gasped Side Burn.

"You sure you're okay, Prime?" Hot Shot asked, turning to damaged commander.

He didn't reply, simply getting up much to First Aid's dismay. The two Primes exchanged looks. The old bot sighed, nodding down one of the halls. The young prime marched down the hall, without a word, leaving everyone. Hot Shot tried to step forward but the old prime stopped him.

"Leave him be for a moment. He needs it."

"Hmm," grumbled Hot Shot, crossing his arms.

The young Prime marched down the halls, staggering every now and then from the often pain in his back. He glanced at the names lining the walls. Some he recognized from his own world, and some from other worlds. Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl. The others were complete strangers. Brawn, Windcharger, etc. It was sad to see the many names of the fallen bots. They each had a life, a story, friends, loved ones. All gone. He stopped before the fork in the hall, glancing at the one of the two bots he knew from this world. Glancing over the name plate, he left Hot Rod's grave in search of Perceptor's.

Hot Shot peered around the corner of his hiding place, Side Burn doing the same soon after. X-Brawn sighed, watching the two nod and run down the hall after Optimus. The raced down the hall, completely ignoring the names on the graves or the bots that might lay within. X-Brawn stopped at Hot Rod's, curious as to why Prime had stopped there. He glanced over the name plate and the info listed below. He nodded, following after the two slowly.

Optimus found Perceptor's grave at the end of one of the dead end halls. He sighed, simply staring at the name plate in thought. Deep in thought, he almost didn't hear the whispers and footsteps behind him. Through the corner of his optic, he caught sight of his three companions, two arguing and one hushing them. He sighed again, rolling his optics and turning to address them.

"I thought he told you lot to stay away from me?" he sighed.

"How'd you know we were here?" mumbled Hot Shot.

"You're not exactly quiet," he answered.

"Our bad," smirked Side Burn.

"So this is Perceptor?" X-brawn asked, coming up beside Optimus.

"Was."

"Was he cool?" hummed Side Burn.

"He was smart, when you could make sense of him," nodded Optimus.

"One of those kind of bots," Hot Shot smiled. "Hey…Optimus. Can I ask something?"

"Hmm?"

"Since we're here and it looks like Sonic Blast is taking a break from us, might we hear…everything?"

"Everything?"

"From the beginning. The entire story. How'd this whole junk start with Sonic Blast? With us? Everything!"

"Why? What's the sudden interest in the past?"

"The past does seem to affect the presence," offered X-Brawn.

"Sonic Blast does seem very determined," Side Burn added.

"We panicked after learning one thing from your past. I think it is a little fair that we learn more about you," Hot Shot nodded.

"You do know a lot about us. It's only fair," smirked Side Burn.

"Hmm," sighed Optimus. "I suppose. We do have time to kill."

"Great!" cheered Hot Shot and Side Burn.

"Where exactly do you expect me to start?"

"Wherever you find best."

"Right…" sighed Optimus.

Deciding to start solely with the beginning of Sonic Blast, Optimus began with his team on the space bridge job and finding the All Spark. It felt good to say aloud what he remembered about the past, after all his memory failure. The group listened to him intently; soaking every word in. it was probably the first moment of peace they were allowed in a while. It felt good.


	17. Nobody thought I could make it

A/N

I've designed a new Cover photo for this book, which I think gives the book a better look than the previous one that included characters that aren't main in this story. Oh well. Enjoy this chapter.

World Beyond Time

Nobody thought I could make it

His back still ached, but he couldn't stand to sit any longer in anxious wait and anticipation of Sonic Blast approaching at any moment. He refused to be caught off guard. The threesome, along with First Aid and his double ganger were hardly pleased with his choice to keep moving, but it was his to make. The next gateway was found and they waited to leave this world behind just like the others.

"Optimus, are you sure about this? I think we're going about this all the wrong way. You're still injured," X-Brawn mumbled.

"I can't sit still anymore. My processor ache will hardly let me think straight, let alone sit still," argued Optimus. "We keep moving."

With that, Optimus went in first. X-Brawn and Side Burn exchanged looks as Hot Shot followed after. They too soon followed. They could not leave curious Hot Shot and damaged Optimus wondering some far off world while they waited to see what would happen. Again, the foursome fell through the walls of the world. Hot Shot kept his optics open now. Traveling in such a way was growing so normal. Hot Shot chuckled, thinking only a few hours or so ago it seemed he was patrolling.

"Here it comes!" called Side Burn.

The landing was even better. They all managed to land on their feet. Surprisingly, nothing much stood before us. Hot Shot looked around, only seeing rocks, mountains of brown, and nothing but an empty world. Optimus sighed looking around as well. Looked like nothing but an almost desert area, rocky, lifeless ground.

"Where we at?" Hot Shot hummed.

"More importantly, where we heading?" Side Burn nodded.

"I don't know. For once, I'm not feeling anything," sighed Optimus.

"Did you lot hear that?" called X-Brawn, walking off. "Sounded like a battle."

X-Brawn peered over one of the conveniently located rock formations. Sure enough, a battle was ensuing against three bots and many others. He didn't know any of them from design or fighting stance, so he glanced back at Optimus who peered over his shoulder. The leader shook his head. He didn't know either.

"Should we be helping them? They appear to be Autobots," whispered Hot Shot.

"That doesn't mean much," shrugged Optimus.

"So what do we do?" questioned Side Burn.

"Are those humans over there!?" gasped Optimus, perking over the threesome.

Close to their own rock formation stood three small beings, which Optimus was sure to be humans. One of them cheered, jumping up and down while the other two pulled her down. Optimus sighed, glancing back at the battle not far from the three children.

"They're too close," he mumbled. "They're gonna get hurt."

"So do we react!?" pleaded Hot Shot. "Prime, we need orders!"

"Just follow my lead!" called Optimus, leaping over their rock formation.

As he carefully approached the humans, a Decepticon had the same idea. The two snuck up on the three from behind. The female human turned back, letting out a scream to alert not only the two other humans but the Autobots in the distance. The Con reached in for them. Optimus was done watching. His axe was activated quickly and into the Con's back before anything horrible could happen. Prime tossed him aside, accidently knocking the three humans' rock formation. He managed to catch them before they fell off.

"Wow! You're amazing!" cried the girl.

"Are you three crazy!? You're gonna get killed out here!" screamed Optimus.

"That's what you're for," she smirked.

Optimus simply sighed.

"Who are you?" asked one of the other kids.

"Nobody," nodded Optimus, setting them back on their rock.

"I'm Miko."

"Hi, Miko," mumbled Optimus.

"You're an Autobot right?" asked one of the other kids.

"Yes."

Optimus glanced back at the battle, which appeared to be coming to an end. The Cons were fleeing, and the three Autobots were turning back to the children. His job was done as far as he was concern. Glancing behind him, Optimus caught sight of the three others heading toward him. Turning back toward the three Autobots, he was greeted by a gun pointed at his head. The blue femme didn't seem pleased to see him.

"Who are you!?" she questioned.

"Nobody. We're just passing through," Optimus assured.

"He saved us, Arcee!" one of the kids instructed.

"Boss bot, need any help?" Hot Shot called, coming up behind Optimus.

"No need," nodded Optimus. "We mean no harm."

"We're all Autobots hear," offered X-Brawn.

A moment of silence followed that line. The four travelers kept their weapons at bay, and waited patiently for Arcee to lower her gun. The other two Autobots watched her just as cautiously. Eventually, she sighed and lowered her weapons. Optimus smiled, nodding.

"I supposed we are all on the same team," she sighed. "Who are you bots anyway?"

"We're looking for something!" offered Side Burn but was quickly silenced by an elbow to the chest from X-Brawn.

"What are you looking for?" remarked one of the other two Autobots.

"It's unimportant," sighed Optimus.

Before he could instruct his little team to leave, the pain in his back shot through. He held back his scream, reducing it to a groan. His team jumped slightly, reaching out to try and assist him but he waved them off. The three other Autobots perked, watching as Optimus stood up straight again as the pain subsided.

"You're damaged," Arcee remarked.

"I'm fine," sighed Optimus.

"Hardly," shrugged Hot Shot. "He never got his repairs finished."

"We've got a medic back at base. I'm sure he could fix you up."

"I don't need help. I'm fine," Optimus argued.

Arcee smirked, coming closer. With not much effort, she patted him on the back, and he finally let out a stifled yelp. She nodded, walking away with a hand to her head. Optimus narrowed his optics, glaring at her slightly. She snickered.

"Ratchet, we need evac and prepare the med bay, we have guests," she instructed.

"I'm fine. We don't need…Ratchet?" Optimus mumbled, getting quieter and quieter the further his sentence went.

The group turned as portal like doorway opened before them. Optimus perked, knowing the kind of portal well. The threesome behind him peered around him, curious as to what the portal has to offer. The new two Autobots went in, one caring the humans in hand. Arcee waited for them, motioning through the portal.

"Space Bridge?" whispered Optimus.

"Ground bridge. Can't make it space but can make it just about anywhere on the planet," nodded Arcee. "Come on."

She entered the ground bridge, leaving the four to debate whether or not to follow. The three turned to Optimus. With a sigh, Optimus followed Arcee. In turn, the three followed him.


	18. Opened a box full of secrets

World Beyond Time

Opened a box full of secrets

It was the strangest feel, Optimus had encountered in a while. For once in all his travels, he felt lost in a world, completely uncontrolled and no one commanded him. He felt somewhat free of the pressure that had been placed on him so many times before. Crossing through the ground bridge, he almost felt at home again. Sorrow crept up at the thought of home and how far it had fallen. For the first time in the whole journey, he missed someone. Mostly he missed Sari.

Exiting the ground bridge, Arcee found that Bee and Bulk had already wondered off, leaving the kids upon the loft. She found Ratchet working at the computer. At the sound of her arrival, he turned, giving her slight acknowledgment, then went back to work. She marched up to him, just as the new foursome came through the ground bridge. Ratchet closed it behind them, leaving them to take in the base from their position just before the ground bridge entrance. Arcee leaned in toward Ratchet.

"You asked for a prepared med bay. Why?" Ratchet snapped, not looking up.

"Four newcomers," she answered.

"We weren't expecting," Ratchet perked, looking at her finally.

"Do we ever?" she replied, pulling away to look back at the foursome.

Ratchet sighed, doing the same. To him, the foursome weren't much, beside the one in front. The deep blue one looked too reckless for his own good. The big smirk on the poor kids face told that well enough. The one beside him looked used to the smirk and was trained to not trust it. They must've been together far too long. The bright yellow one held a similar smile to the first, but seemed a lot more confused of their situation than him. Then there was the one in front. Something about him was familiar. He looked like he'd been through a lifetime of pain, yet looked so young. Ratchet sighed, moving past appearances.

"Who's hurt?" he asked.

"Boss bot here is," suggested the first.

"No, I'm fine," assured the one in front.

Ratchet watched as the two he first described exchanged glances. They both had a glimmer in their optics. Finally, the older of the two patted the one in front on the back. The one in front let out a yelp, cringing and leaning over slightly. He offered a glare back at the three. Ratchet shook his head.

"Looks like he's been shot in the back," Arcee offered.

"One lucky shot," grumbled the one in front. "But I'm fine…"

"Do I need to give you another pat on the back, boss bot?" the older of the other three hummed.

"No," snarled the one in front.

"Best check it out anyway," suggested Ratchet, motioning to the medical berth not too far.

As the one in front moved to the berth, Ratchet began to do a quick scan to locate the problem. The bot jumped, nearly taking off away from the berth. Ratchet forced the bot back onto the berth. The bot offered a glare.

"You're not going to be a pain, are you?" snapped Ratchet.

"I don't like being scanned," whispered bot, standing up. "And I'm fine…"

He returned to the three. Ratchet went to the computer, checking over the scan he managed to get of the newcomer. Arcee peered over him, after taking a quick glance at the children now standing upon the loft. They watched as Ratchet worked on the computer, carefully noting the medic's change in expression.

"Something wrong?" Arcee asked.

"His body structure alone is unlike that I've seen. His internal design even more so," Ratchet commented.

"Repairable?"

"It's not exactly damaged, except the nerves in his back with his friends made a clear point of. His just a different…well, mold. One I've never seen before. I don't even know where to start on repairing the damage."

"So who are these guys?" asked Jack.

"Let's ask," Arcee nodded, turning to face the four. "Hey!"

The four perked, turning to face her. The damaged one still wore a distasteful look upon his face, but the three looked relieved. Arcee had rescued them from the rest of his speech. Arcee stopped a moment before proceeding in her question. Something about this mystery damaged bot seemed so familiar, so reassuring. She sighed, shaking her head to force the thought away. It was just a strange thought.

"Who are you four anyway?" Arcee questioned.

"Just passing through," the damaged one replied.

"I'm Side Burn," hummed the blue one, leaning past the one in front.

"Side Burn!" howled the older. "Pardon my brother, doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"I'm Hot Shot," remarked the yellow.

"He I can't account for," sighed the older. "Might as well say, I'm X-Brawn, miss."

"And you, 'boss bot'?" Arcee hummed, nodding toward the last unnamed bot.

"I'm not really that important," shrugged the bot.

"But you are unlike any other bot we've seen," mumbled Ratchet.

While the Autobots were arguing about names and such, the children were busy making up their own story on the four. Miko was happy, excited to see the new Autobots. Jack was curious, though worried about the dangers that these new four might bring. Raf was forming his own theories, but mostly about the one unnamed. He figured he wasn't the only one who felt that the unnamed bot seemed familiar in a way. He worked best on the computer, and surfing the internet he found a new message for him from someone unknown.

"I think I got hacked," mumbled Raf as his screen began to frits.

"What?" Ratchet mumbled, glancing down at Raf. "What does it say?"

"Says 'DJ' wants to chat," remarked Raf.

"Don't click on it!" shouted the four.

By then it was already too late. Raf did not click the link but the virus had alright been activated, soon jumping from the child's computer to the main Autobot system. The screen quickly turned black. Raf threw the computer away, joining the other two children near the edge of the loft. Ratchet tried hastily to keep the computer from crashing. That's when a face appeared on screen, offering a cackling laugh.

"Is Prime in?"

"Sonic Blast," snarled the unnamed bot, stepping out from the ground. "Get off their computer!"

"But I'm enjoying myself," smirked Sonic Blast. "I do after all enjoy to mess with your happiness, Prime."

"Prime?" repeated Arcee, glancing back at the unnamed bot.

"Did he not mention his name? He does oh so love his theatrics, don't you, Prime? Most primes seem to have this in common. You foolish beings," snapped Sonic Blast with another cackle. "The lowest of the primes and still he manages to survive against all odds! Truly, Optimus Prime until the end."

That triggered the argument. Before Prime went traveling across dimensions, he didn't understand the importance of the two simple words that formed his name. After all, he was nothing more than a Academy washout. Nowadays, he knew the power of his name in other worlds and what surprise it brings. This world was no different. As soon as Sonic Blast mentioned his name, the two Autobots and the three children perked and turned to him. Their familiar feeling was connected.

"This is where it's going to end, Sonic Blast," Optimus mentioned, stepping even closer to the computer.

"You've been saving that for some time now and yet we both still stand and only you have been damaged," Sonic Blast chuckled. "I must be going, my favorite Optimus Prime, for I know as well as you that our final battle is upon us."

With that the computer screen went black again. No one but the foursome seemed to notice. All other optics were on Optimus Prime. He sighed, looking from one to the next until he'd met each in the eye. The fury of questions was to begin any moment. He just had to wait patiently. Then, a minor pain began to spring up in his spark. Something was wrong.

"Optimus?" Arcee whispered. "How can you be Optimus?"

"It's complicated," Optimus assured. The pain was growing.

"Some Decepticon trap if you ask me!" howled Ratchet.

"Let me just…"

Optimus couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't recognize the pain but he soon knew what it went with. His body was beginning to fail, and he was fading into the broken time line. He collapsed to the ground. The threesome behind him sprang into action. X-Brawn pulled out the syringe. Before he could assist Optimus, he looked up at Ratchet and Arcee. They held their weapons out in fear. They knew so little about what was happening.

"What is going on?" Arcee ordered.

"What's in the syringe?" questioned Ratchet.

"We need to give it to him now!" gasped Side Burn.

"Move and your dead," Arcee replied.

There was a moment of stand still. Then the unexpected happen. X-Brawn didn't realize what had happened until he heard Optimus give out a sigh of relief. Someone had taken the syringe from him and quickly gave it to Optimus. Silence occurred afterward. All were in complete shock. Arcee and Ratchet lowered their weapons.

"Optimus!?" gasped Arcee.

Sure enough, now, there were two Optimus Primes, and one had just managed to save the other.


	19. All is lost again

A/N

Short...-sigh- running out of inspiration

World Beyond Time

All is lost again

Silence lasted a long time. Side Burn glanced between the lot in the room, curious on who would speak first. The new faces looked at each other, completely shocked. X-Brawn and Hot Shot either side of him didn't know whether or not they should relieve this world's Prime of holding up their companion. Their leader, drained of a majority of his energy, had passed out in the arms of the other. This lasted for the longest few minutes Side Burn could ever recall before finally X-Brawn stepped out, kneeling beside the two Primes, and relieved him of their fallen commander.

"Thank you," whispered X-Brawn. "Don't know what would've happened if you hadn't stepped in…"

The other Prime nodded, standing up and turning to address his soldiers. Side Burn watched Hot Shot help X-Brawn standing their Optimus back on his feet, though he still hadn't reawaken. The other Prime glanced back at the two trying desperately to steady the fallen bot. He motioned to one of his soldiers. The poor bot jumped, suddenly scrambling to the computer and then to the medical berth he had tried to get the bot on prior.

"Lay him on Ratchet's medical berth," offered the Prime. "He can rest there until he recovers."

"Thanks," Hot Shot nodded, leading X-Brawn to the table.

"Optimus," Arcee finally interjected. "How can we trust them?"

"I have faith in them," answered Prime.

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

Prime glanced to the other, now lying on the table surrounded by the three of them. He did it because of a vision he had so many stellar cycles ago, back on Cybertron before he was even given the title of Optimus Prime. He was looking to the stars, suddenly turning to his left because he swore he heard something. The world was white and figured lined it, figures he had never seen but looked all too familiar. One was watching him. That's the face he remembered. That's the bot he just rescued. To explain all of that to his team seemed ridiculous, even in his mind it was hard to believe.

"Thank you, either way!" called Side Burn, leaning away from the table and offered a small wave to Prime.

"Who asked you!?" snapped Arcee.

"Side Burn, wasn't it?" Prime asked. "X-Brawn and Hot Shot, as well?"

"Yes sir!" the three saluted.

"Optimus Prime, we assume," Hot Shot added.

"Correct."

"Who is that we just saved?" Ratchet commented, motioning to the bot lying on the table.

The three glanced over at him. He laid still, almost looked off lined, but still the bot laid in statis until enough power was stored up so he could reawaken. Side Burn turned back first toward them.

"He's Optimus Prime," Side Burn nodded, much to the shock of Hot shot and X-Brawn.

"No," denied Arcee, crossing her arms.

"Why?" Side Burn smirked, crossing his arms. "Why do you deny it? No open mind?"

"What's wrong with you?" grumbled Arcee.

"He gets excited," shrugged X-Brawn.

"Why can't you imagine more than one Optimus Prime? Hmm? Can't imagine alternate realities or different worlds?" Side Burn hummed, stepping closer. "Because I thought like that once until I met him." He motioned toward the Prime on the berth. "I used to live with X-Brawn thinking our brother was killed in normal combat only to learn that everything we knew was wrong. Other worlds not only exist but have been screwing up other worlds like ours! Taking others away like Prowl!"

"Side Burn…" whispered X-Brawn pulling Side Burn back.

"I couldn't care less about what you think or your team," hissed Side Burn, shaking free of his brother. "I am going through with this until the end!"

With that, Side Burn stormed off before X-Brawn could catch him. Hot shot stood bewildered. Arcee and Ratchet exchanged glances, and then finally turned to their leader. Optimus nodded, turning away and walking off as well. The four remained bots stood in another long moment of silence.

Side Burn was in a rush to get nowhere. He didn't even know the layout of the base, just continued to walk and walk until he couldn't help but think about what he had been saying. He had yelled at her, but wasn't really yelling at her. He was yelling more at himself and the air than at her, though he figured that no one else realized that. To them, it must've seemed like he was howling like a banshee at anything that moved. His brother was even overly cautious. He just needed to yell though. He just needed to yell at someone. This whole mess had really gotten to him lately, especially seeing what had become of Prime's world.

"Quite a speech you gave."

Side Burn turned, quick and unsure. This world's Optimus Prime stood a little ways down the hall. Side Burn let out a sigh. When a Prime was around, it felt like a majority of the worlds – the universes – problems just melted away. Side Burn headed down the hall toward the commander. Upon meeting up with the taller bot, Side Burn looked up at him with a smile. Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you know? About Prime and the syringe?" Side Burn asked.

"A vision I once had," answered Optimus.

"Love those kinds of things," smirked Side Burn.

"How did you…"

"He crashed into my world one day, knew Prowl and promised us a way to bring him back," Side Burn nodded. "I couldn't pass up a chance like that."

"I see."

"I think I've wondered around your base long enough," shrugged Side Burn, marching past Optimus, "I should probably go back before my brother freaks."

"It is nice to see such dedication and family even at such late states of the war," Prime nodded.

"Family is all I really own anymore," smirked Side Burn, continuing away.


	20. The dark begins to rise

A/N

One of many updates I hope to start, though this story is almost over.

* * *

><p><span>World Beyond Time<span>

The dark begins to rise

Optimus awoke slowly, feeling his body strain as he moved. The world spun into focus as he sat up slowly. He saw the outline of a bot attending the computer to his left. As the bot came into focus, Optimus saw it to be Ratchet. It took him a moment to recall the name. It took him even longer to recall where he was. His memory was blurring together, blacking out the more he thought of it. He shook his head, moving his legs off the berth. Ratchet perked, turning to Optimus. As Optimus tried to stand up, Ratchet jumped, rushing over to catch Optimus from falling over.

"Are you crazy!" Ratchet howled.

"Ratchet?" Optimus grumbled, looking around.

"Get back up there," Ratchet sighed, sitting Optimus back down.

"Where…where are we?" Optimus mumbled.

Ratchet looked over the wounded Prime. The bot looked broken on the inside, barely paying attention to what was in front of him. Ratchet moved away, returning to the computer. He glanced over at Arcee while she entered the main room.

"Where is everyone?" Ratchet asked.

"Bumblebee and bulkhead are giving the grand tour," Arcee nodded. "What's up with the so-called Prime?"

"Awake," Ratchet motioned.

Arcee glanced at Optimus, stepping over toward him. He was barely paying attention to her, staring off toward the hall. She reached the edge of the berth, nudging him to gain his attention. Optimus turned toward her, offering a smile.

"You okay?" Arcee sighed.

"Fine…I think," Optimus mumbled. "I'd prefer to stand up though."

"Where would you go?"

"Outside…to think."

Arcee turned to Ratchet. "Would it kill him to go outside for a moment?"

"It could."

Arcee glared at him. Ratchet rolled his optic, waving her off. Arcee smiled, helping Optimus to his feet and leading himself outside. They moved out to the roof. Optimus looked out over the landscape. Arcee stood behind him, watching him.

"Is what they say true?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really Optimus Prime?"

Optimus paused, eventually nodding.

"That doesn't…seem possible."

"I'm sure it is," he nodded. "Just…have to keep moving."

"How have you come this far? Why?"

"I'm…I'm fighting for…" Optimus groaned, leaning over.

"Optimus?"

Arcee turned to Optimus. The leader was hunched over, looking over his hands. He held a shocked expression. He snarled, tightening his hands into a fist. Arcee stepped over slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook her off, standing up quickly.

"I can't…I can't remember!" he shouted. "I know…I know I've travelled…all this way…for someone, for someone."

"Optimus…" Arcee whispered.

Optimus shoved past her, reentering the base. Arcee waited a moment, dumfounded by the sudden outburst. Realizing he'd returned to the base, Arcee spun around and dashed after him. Obviously, the wounded Optimus made it incredibly far. Running around the halls, she could seem to locate him. She did, however, locate his team by crashing into Side Burn and falling in front of X-Brawn.

"Where's the fire?" gasped Hot Shot.

"I lost…I lost Optimus…" Arcee sighed.

"You lost Optimus!" the three yelled.

"We were just talking…" Arcee insisted, standing up, "He said he couldn't remember something and had a big fit over it."

"Remember?" whispered Side Burn, glancing to X-Brawn. "Do you think…?"

"He lost more of it?" X-Brawn finished.

"What was he trying to remember?" Hot Shot asked.

"Someone? Something?" shrugged Arcee. "He reason for making it this far."

"Sari?" the three hummed.

"Huh?" Arcee perked.

"It was a little girl in his world," explained Side Burn.

"Like you're kids," shrugged Hot Shot.

"She was important," X-Brawn added.

"How'd he forget her then?" huffed Arcee, looking over the three.

They exchanged looks, quickly huddling up and whispering. Arcee waited, though growing impatient. Eventually, X-Brawn spun around, offered a small bow and mumbled something quietly. Arcee narrowed her optics at him.

"What was that?" Arcee sighed.

X-Brawn mumbled again, slightly louder.

"Come again?"

"You see!" perked Hot Shot. "You know how Optimus suffered that damage with the serum?"

"Yes?"

"That was him getting deleted from the world," offered Side Burn.

Arcee perked slightly but didn't speak.

"When that happens to him," explained X-Brawn, "he…kinda loses part of his memories."

"His memories?" whispered Arcee.

"He doesn't remember her," sighed Side Burn.

"That must really hurt," added Hot Shot.

"Sari, huh?" nodded Arcee, walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" shouted Side Burn.

"Got a bot to find," smiled Arcee.


	21. Lost the will to Change

World Beyond Time

Lost the will to change

It was a strange feeling, pinging in the back of his mind. It felt like a wave of uneasiness coupled with a sinking feeling of passiveness. A melting feeling, like every servo was falling off him, barely moving. His thoughts were blimps in the greater pain rampaging. Memory…it was hopeless to remember what he'd been thinking of before or why he'd gotten all this way alone. Optimus sighed.

"Hey, Prime."

He glanced back. Arcee stood in the door, one arm on the doorframe. She offered a smile, walking in slowly. Optimus had found himself in an empty room, void of machines or anything else. He had simply run until his thoughts completely stopped. A blank head in an empty room seemed fitting. He offered Arcee a smile, though a weary one. Arcee nodded, coming up beside him.

"Hey," he shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier…about…" Arcee sighed, turning away.

"I know what you mean. It's no problem. You didn't know," he nodded.

"Sari."

Optimus perked, looking up the ceiling. He smiled lightly, nodding. He turned, Arcee, nodding again. Arcee watched him move toward the door, smiling and almost laughing. He stopped in the doorway, turning around and facing her.

"Right," he perked. "Sari…that's what her…"

"You really don't remember?" whispered Arcee.

Optimus sighed, glancing at her but turned away. He nodded, losing his grin. "It's all a fuzzy and some things are just completely blank. When I try to focus on those fuzzy or blank things, it hurts…"

"Hurts?"

"Like a pain," he explained, turning around again, "in the back on my mind and in my spark. It hurts to think, to move…to live."

"So you've come all this way with a feeling like that," Arcee shook her head. "What would give you the motivation?"

"Sari…" whispered Optimus.

"But what if you can't-"

"Not just for her!" he snapped suddenly, grabbing Arcee by the wrist. "I'm doing this for me team…for those Sonic Blast hurt or destroyed or changed! I'm doing this because I couldn't stop him the first time!"

"The first time?"

Optimus sighed, shaking his head. He released Arcee. He shook his head again, moving out the door. Arcee whispered something, chasing after him. They marched down the hall in silence for a while. At last, Arcee sped up and forced him around to face her.

"What's gotten into you?" Arcee howled.

"I can't do this…" sighed Optimus, pulling away. "I can't do this anymore…"

"But what about what you just said about your team, about Sonic Blast and Sari!"

"I couldn't stop him with the help of Vector Prime, what can I do just as me!" shouted Optimus, marching away.

Arcee sighed, turning the opposite way. She recognized the mood from her own Prime. It was one that said leave the boss alone to think. As Optimus Prime, he'll come around again. Arcee reentered the main room. Time was coming to go pick up the kids. Bee and Bulkhead were probably already out there. She'd lost track of time. Ratchet was still at his station but there was no sign of the three extras or her prime.

"Where's Optimus?" Arcee sighed.

"Which one?" Ratchet mumbled.

"Ours," Arcee nodded.

"Out."

"Great talking to you as usual, Ratchet," she sighed, crossing her arms and staring at the space bridge.

"Where's the other Optimus?"

"Somewhere."

"Lose him again?"

Arcee turned him with a glare. With a roll of the optics, she moved to leave again but the three extras showed up. They were deep in a hushed conversation, whispering and mumbling. They nearly bumped into Arcee, but stopped dead once she came into sight.

"What are you three looking at?"

"Nothing…" Side Burn nodded.

"Whatever," Arcee smirked.

"Where's Prime?" perked Hot Shot, looking around.

"Thought you were looking for him?" added X-Brawn.

"Was, found him, talked and got left in the hall," Arcee answered.

"What'd you talk about that got you left in the hall?" Hot Shot snapped.

"Sari for a bit then…" she sighed. "Then I think he gave up on himself."

"He gave up?" whispered Side Burn.

Arcee nodded.

"Then we should talk to him rather than leave him be."

The group turned, watching the world's Optimus Prime walked in. Ratchet even turned away from the console. Arcee sighed, nodding.

"He couldn't have gotten far, right?" Side Burn nodded.

"He went back up toward the outside," Arcee explained. "Once outside, he could've gone anywhere in vehicle mode."

"So he's a lot farther away than I thought," whispered Side Burn.

"Best get to work then," Ratchet sighed, returning to his console.


	22. Take the path that leads to nowhere

World Beyond Time

Take the path that leads to nowhere

The pain again. It rose like fire at the strangest moments now, burning in his spark chamber with unbearable ferocity. It hurt to move, to transform, to drive down the road in a straight line and pretend to be a normal car on the street. It hurt to think anymore. Optimus sighed, pulling off the main road. He'd been driving for some time now. Time had been lost ages ago, underneath the pain in his spark. He took the next turn, driving down a small, one way street with a failing structure. It quickly became dirt and dust, spinning in his wheels. Nothing in sight.

At last, after several moments of driving straight, a single gas station came into sight. It was broken down and abandoned with no one in sight still. A few broken down cars littered the lot, missing wheels and doors with shattered windows and leaky gas cans. It was a dust, horrid view and yet Optimus pulled off the road, hiding behind the building. He transformed, sitting down. Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt?

A flash of sharp pain. He could feel his memory slip into a blur and then into nothing. The pain subsided into a blissful peace. It was strange feeling, peace. It seemed to erase the pain from earlier, completely masking it from memory. Blissful peace. Optimus smiled lightly, shutting his optics. He felt like slipping into recharge. He could use a good rest with what he's been through.

A sudden rush of emotion and pain forced Optimus awake, standing up. He couldn't stop. He couldn't rest. There wasn't the time. He shook his head. Too much to do in such a little amount of time. Sonic Blast. Prowl. Perceptor. Hot Shot. So much to do…Optimus slowly shut his optics again. Tired. So tired.

"Where would he even go in this world?"

Arcee kept close behind the three extras. Her Optimus was in the lead, heading the line of Autobots on the search. They'd driven far out of the city, splitting up in the beginning but coming together again after a few hours. The search was growing tiresome.

"Any word from Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"He's still busy tracking. It's harder to find his signal," Arcee answered.

"Could he just give us a reasonable area?" Side Burn asked.

"He's trying, Side Burn. Give him a break," ordered X-Brawn. "Besides, I thought you liked driving?"

"I do…when I'm alone or messing around. Now it's just boring!"

X-Brawn sighed.

"Where would he go though?" Hot Shot grumbled.

Somewhere off road, I suppose," X-Brawn offered.

"Off road…" whispered Arcee, swiftly pulling off the road. "Optimus, there's an old gas station just outside the town off the main road."

"It could work," he agreed.

The group pulled off, turning around toward the back road.

"Oh, Optimus…"

Optimus groaned, opening his optics slowly. The world came into a blur perception until finally all was clear. Optimus yelped, jumping back. Sonic Blast giggled, stepping back. He tiptoed around Optimus who struggled to get up. He eventually got to his feet only for Sonic Blast to shove him back. Optimus groaned again, lying down.

"Oh, please, don't get up in my favor," he hummed.

"Sonic Blast…" snarled Optimus, holding his side. The blissful peace was over.

"I have been looking absolutely everywhere for you, Optimus my friend!" Sonic Blast nodded, leaning in toward Optimus. "You are a very hard bot to find, indeed."

"Aren't you trying to kill me?" hissed Optimus.

"Kill you? Oh no, no, no! Why would you think such a thing," purred Sonic Blast, spinning on his heels. "I don't want to kill you Optimus…I want to destroy you! You can't deny my righteous desire…even time is on my side…" He leaned in close suddenly, grapping one of Optimus's hands and his neck. "Time is even on my side as it slowly deletes every last fiber of your being…"

"I'm going to…stop you," Optimus replied.

"You?" cheered Sonic Blast, pulling away and dragging Optimus to the floor. "You can hardly save yourself from time's grasp! You barely have memory of your own self. Who are you Optimus Prime, hmm? Who are you?"

"Shut up!" ordered Optimus, pushing himself up right.

"You can't deny me! You know I'm right! I've always been right. You…Hot Shot…Prowl…Perceptor…you lot were no match for me!" Sonic Blast spun around happily.

"I said shut up!"

Optimus drew his axe, swinging it at Sonic Blast. It swung forward, catching Sonic Blast's visor, cracking it. The deranged bot spun slightly, stumbling backward until he finally collapsed to the ground. Optimus shook his head. The pain was back. Sonic Blast snarled, standing up and pulling out his gun.

"I've wasted my valuable time with you!" he hissed, taking aim. "No more…"

Optimus could barely stand. Everything hurt from his spark to his processor. No one was around. Just two old enemies that met long ago. Optimus couldn't let anymore bots get hurt. This was the final battle, and one of them was going to die.


	23. The Legends A Lie

A/N

I have to warn you know...I should've actually a while back. This is the...fourth to last chapter I think. We are almost done with the last book of the trilogy. With that said, I have begun debate about a sequel trilogy that doesn't focus on the big four (Optimus Prime Animated, Prowl RiD, Perceptor G1, and Hot Shot Unicron Tril). I've thought about actually using a character I loved from this series and giving him a...spinoff as it were. Up to debate still, ideas on it would be awesome...

* * *

><p><span>World Beyond Time<span>

The legend's a lie

The battle seemed to merge into a blur for Optimus. Sonic Blast would take a shot or a swing, Optimus would dodge or take damage, then he would retaliate, Sonic Blast would dodge or take damaged and the cycle would begin again. Neither side seemed to be winning. It was just swift movements and stumbling footsteps. Optimus could hardly focus. Each movement was painful and drained more energy from him. He didn't have much time left.

"Can't give up," whispered Optimus, shaking his head. "Can't…"

"Running low on steam?" mocked Sonic Blast, smirking. "We can take a break if the old bot can't take it."

"Shut up," stuttered Optimus, trying hard to stand up straight.

"Now, now," sighed Sonic Blast, stepping over. "Take a break…"

Sonic Blast swiftly elbowed Optimus in the back, knocking him to the ground. The backwards Autobot cackled, dancing around Prime's fallen body. The young leader struggled to push himself up only for Sonic Blast to kick him in the side, knocking him over once more.

"I don't even need to battle you here! You're all out of energy!" cackled Sonic Blast.

"Someone will stop you," mumbled Optimus. "If it isn't me, someone else will."

"Like who?" snapped Sonic Blast.

"Like us."

Sonic Blast perked, spinning on his heels to face the arriving group of Autobots. The native Optimus led the pack, transforming first. The others followed his lead. Weapons were out and ready. Sonic Blast gulped but soon giggled. He danced around Optimus again, then dashed in front of the new group.

"You think you can stop me? Me!" he howled. "You don't even know me! You don't know what kind of world I'm from, what I am capable of, you fools!"

"We don't need to know," snarled Side Burn.

"We can still stop you," added Hot Shot.

"Every world is against you…" nodded X-Brawn.

"No world is safe for you, not even your own," finished the young leader, slowly getting to his feet. "You…are alone."

"Alone…?" repeated Sonic Blast, glancing between the two parties. "Alone?! I don't need you fools! I don't need anyone! I have more power than Vector Prime!"

"Prove it!" shouted Optimus, recovering his axe. "You can't even get rid of a bridge crew commander…"

"Why you little…" hissed Sonic Blast, turning to the new group. He smiled, turning back to the young Optimus. "I'll finish you later, eh? Your newfound friends seem to want a good time."

With that said, Sonic Blast open fired, knocking Hot Shot to the group immediately. The young Optimus jumped, readying to assist. Then he stopped. The pain in his spark seemed to beat but a flood of peaceful bliss covered him. He collapsed, unable to see the battle taking off in the distance.

_"Prime!"_

"Bee…" whispered Optimus, looking around.

Voices sounded around him. They called for him, shouting and whispering. They sounded so close and were reaching for him to come to them. It was a soothing feeling, like being surrounded by his close friends.

_"Young Prime, you cannot give in…"_

The voice was familiar but he couldn't think about it. He couldn't name it. A lot of similar voices ordered him to keep going but he couldn't remember them. Remember…? Remember what…The voices were dying down. The pain was subsiding and the blissful peace was all that remained.

Meanwhile, Sonic Blast seemed to be winning. Hot Shot remained on the ground, straining to sit up again. Arcee, Side Burn and X-Brawn were barely managing against Sonic Blast. The native Optimus Prime was trying to find a point of entry. Nothing seemed to be going the way it should be. He felt a sudden urge and pain. He glanced over at the other Prime.

"Optimus," he mumbled, rushing off.

He kneeled beside the younger prime. There didn't appear to be any damages and yet the young leader wouldn't move. The native prime looked around. Would Ratchet make it in time? Would he even know what to do?

"What….."

The native Prime looked down. The young leader was mumbling to himself, looking up and around.

"Prime," gasped the native prime.

"Where…" mumbled the young leader. "Where am I?"

Sonic Blast stopped mid battle, spinning on his heels to face the two Primes. A grin slowly curled on his lip. He cheered.

"I have won! Prime is lost!" he howled.

The native Prime turned to the young leader. It seemed like all the color was being drained from him. He seemed to be fading. The young Prime looked around almost like a child in a new world. Curiosity and sorrow lost in his optics. The native Prime sighed.

"No!" howled Side Burn.

The Autobot leapt up, taking his gun and shoving it against Sonic Blast's throat. The backwards Autobot gasped, stumbling backward. X-Brawn slammed his weapon into Sonic Blast's back. Arcee fired once, forcing Sonic Blast to the ground. The native Prime stood up, moving to assist the group fighting. He stopped, hearing the young Prime move beside him.

"What are they doing?" the young leader whispered.

"Fighting a losing battle," sighed the older Prime.

The young leader slowly got to his feet. The color was almost completely drained from him, making his legs very unstable. He stood for a moment but then collapsed to his knees again. The older leader watched the younger do this one more time before he finally stayed down, holding his side.

"You are in no condition to be attempting battle."

"I can't let them just fight…I've got to help…" mumbled the young leader, trying again to stand.

"What can you do? Do you even know them?"

"I don't need to know them…right?" smiled the young prime.

The older one nodded, smiling a little himself. He reached out a hand for the young prime. There was hope for the young leader it seemed. At first meeting the two worlds seemed so different. They didn't seem to connect in any way. Now…something seemed to click.

"Perhaps there's hope for you yet," nodded the older prime.

The young prime didn't understand. The color was almost completely drained from him. He reached out for the hand, taking it. The two hands connected and something clicked. A light formed around them, spreading out.


	24. Silence is broken

A/N

I realized this is a little bit of a horribly written chapter. -sigh- Oh well...two chapters left. :3 Still thinking about sequel series but it is becoming less ideal. oh well. This was an amazing series to write and I hope that people actually liked it because when I started it I was worried that I would screw this up. After all there are a lot of different bot of different worlds and styles. I do hope everyone liked the series. two chapters left.

World Beyond Time

Silence is broken

Sonic Blast froze. Something was wrong. It was a strange draining feeling. The feeling of lost. He spun around, completely ignoring the other Autobots. His optics focused on the two Primes. The light was near blinding but he could make out the silhouetted two. A great surge of passion…of belong but detachment. Sonic Blast snarled. The color was coming back to the young Prime and the older one seemed slightly surprised and taken away. Sonic Blast perked, stepping back.

Side Burn looked around. He wasn't sure what was happening. He had a rush of energy and life. He glanced back at X-Brawn. His brother was equally frozen but whatever was happening. Arcee, kneeled down, was watching carefully. Behind X-Brawn, Side Burn could see Hot Shot sitting up slowly. The bot looked barely there. He slowly glanced up before fading away.

"Side Burn…?" Hot Shot whispered, vanishing into thin air.

"Hot Shot!" gasped Side Burn, getting X-Brawn's attention.

"No…" Sonic Blast suddenly shouted. "No!"

Side Burn perked, spinning around to watch Sonic Blast pull out his gun. He gun charged, sparkling in the light. Side Burn took a step forward. He couldn't react. Something told him not to. He heard Arcee standing up. She was a little slow to react. Sonic Blast smirked, readying to fire. A loud crack and Sonic Blast froze. Side Burn let out a deep sigh, spotting the new wound in Sonic Blast's side. The backwards bot glanced at his side, inching a hand close to it. Another crack, this time firing straight through his leg.

"C'mon, Prowl aim better!"

Side Burn and X-Brawn spun around, finding the source of the gunfire. Their very own brother stood there, gun in aimed. Beside him stood Hot Shot, slightly older, smirking and aiming a gun of his own. A third bot, red in color, stood on the other side, watching the events unfold carefully. Sonic Blast slowly tuned around, facing his attackers. He snarled, raising his own weapon.

"Uh…" mumbled the third figure. "Guys…"

"We can see that, Perceptor," snapped Hot Shot, firing another shot.

The shot went straight through the spark. Sonic Blast teetered a moment before collapsing to the ground. He twitched, eventually becoming still. Hot Shot smiled, nodding. Side Burn smiled lightly. The sight of his brother was a little too much. He could barely believe it. He wasn't sure originally if Prime could deliver what he promised but now it was worth all the trouble they had gone through.

"Prowl!" cheered Side Burn, rushing over and hugging Prowl. X-Brawn soon followed.

"Get off of me Side Burn!" ordered Prowl, trying to shake free of his brother's arms.

"Aw, aren't you lot cute," hummed Hot Shot, rolling his optics.

"Hey…Hot Shot," perked Side Burn. "You…vanished."

Hot shot shrugged.

"He got caught in the correction of time and space," mumbled a new figure as he came out of crack in the air. "Taken away, memory edited from the damage of Sonic Blast.

"Guys…" Perceptor whimpered. "He's getting up…"

The group turned, watching the thought to be dead frame of Sonic Blast slowly start to move and rise. Side Burn and X-Brawn glanced at Prowl. Their brother was looking, along with Hot Shot and Perceptor, to the new bot. The bot sighed. Sonic Blast slowly looked up, snarling. The group perked. Just as Sonic Blast moved to push himself up an axe found its way through his chest. The backward bot groaned, flopping back down. Prime reclaimed his weapon.

"Now where the scrap have you four been," snapped Optimus, placing his weapon away.

"Prime!" cheered Prowl, Hot Shot, and Perceptor. They came barreling toward him, embracing the young leader.

"Nice to…see you guys…" mumbled Optimus, passing out in their arms.

"Optimus!" the three gasped.

"What happened?" perked Side Burn.

"It's been a long day for him," assured the mystery bot.

"And you are?" grumbled Arcee.

"I am Vector Prime," nodded the mystery bot.

"The keeper of time and space?" questioned the native Prime.

"That is me," smiled Vector. "As for you lot, we should return you home."

"At last!" cheered Side Burn.

"Don't sound too upset, Side Burn," hummed Prowl, rolling his optics.

"Since when did you have a sense of humor?" perked X-Brawn.

"Oh, he has one like you wouldn't believe," remarked Hot Shot.

Vector opened an exit. Perceptor entered first, followed by Side Burn and X-Brawn. Prowl and Hot Shot dragged Optimus in. Vector sighed, glancing down at Sonic Blast. The once again supposed offlined villain was twitching and regaining life. Arcee and Optimus stepped forward.

"Why won't he just die," the native Prime whispered. "It'll be best for him…"

"Caught in walls when a burst of pure life surged through it. He has lost the ability to die," sighed Vector. "I'm sorry to have caused any problems in your world."

"This isn't going to screw us up is it?" Arcee mumbled.

"Not majorly. It should only give you a certain perspective on the world…or worlds," nodded Vector.

He placed his sword through Sonic Blast, ending the bots minor revival. He opened another entrance to the white world. He took Sonic Blast up with one arm. He stopped, glancing back at the two Autobots. Such a young world, tainted by a random series of events.

"Should we expecting any new…travelers?" suggested Optimus.

"No…I'll make sure nothing like this happens a second time," Vector spoke plainly with a hint a bitterness.

He vanished into the crack through time and space. The crack disappeared after him. Prime turned to Arcee. They exchanged glances, taking the previous events into account. Prime nodded, walking away and calling Ratchet via Comm. link. Arcee sighed, following him.


	25. They were living inside

A/N

A very long chapter. One chapter left. I can't believe this is over. I'm a little sad.

World Beyond Time

They were living inside

Everything was finally winding down, so why did Side Burn still feel tense as he sat between Prowl and X-Brawn. They had entered this strange white world. Prowl, Hot Shot, and Perceptor had a moment of conversation. Side Burn tried to get in on it but Prowl was quick to shove him off, much to the younger's dismay. So he took a seat next to x-Brawn. Prowl soon joined them. Hot Shot and Perceptor sat across from them. Optimus was propped up against the chair still completely knocked out. They sat in silence.

"Well…" Side Burn finally hummed, clapping him hands together. "As exciting as this silence is, why are we here?"

"Probably a little debrief then goodbye again," sighed Prowl. "So, be quiet Side Burn."

"I can't sit still!" cried Side Burn, standing up.

"There is no need," Vector replied, entering.

"Where have you been?" snapped Hot Shot, standing up as well.

"Locking up," Vector nodded, stepping passed him.

"Does that mean Sonic Blast is still…" mumbled Perceptor.

"Yes."

The group exchanged looks. Hot Shot glanced at Optimus. The memory of the adventure was faint but growing clearer. He could just barely recall the pain and stress Prime went through to get to here. The faint smile he had at the sight of the group. Hot Shot turned away. Prowl sighed, standing up.

"Now what?" Prowl offered.

"I send you home," Vector assured.

"Another vacation before the next big adventure," smirked Hot Shot.

"No."

The group froze, slowly glancing at Vector. The guardian had sudden become very serious. He was fiddling with his computer system, restoring his monitors. He let out a barely audible sigh, turning around the face the group.

"This will be the last you see of those outside your world," instructed Vector.

"What?" mumbled Hot Shot.

"I will not let a mistake like Sonic Blast and that…Shattered Glass world put other innocent and young worlds in danger again."

"But you can't let a mistake hinder progress," argued Perceptor.

"What progress?" countered X-Brawn, folding his arms. "I'm not even sure what's real and what isn't at this point."

"Come on, X-Brawn," pleaded Side Burn. "This was better then driving circles around town!"

"Yeah…losing a brother, jumping worlds, watching a bot practically slowly die before my own optics."

"X-Brawn's right, Side Burn," Prowl sighed. "These…adventures have always come at a cost."

"Oh, you have no room to lecture me!" snapped Side Burn. "You went on not one adventure but two with these bots! I get one and I'm punished? This isn't fair and you know it!"

"I agree," growled Hot Shot, turning to Vector. "Even if we say goodbye, Optimus doesn't get that luxury."

The Autobot brothers stopped, mid-argument, slowly turning to the unconscious leader. He finally looked peaceful and serene, unlike the tortured being he'd been the entire journey X-Brawn and Side Burn had known him.

"What about him…?" whispered Side Burn.

"He won't wake up for another few megacycles…" Vector explained. He stopped, shaking his head. "Hours, I mean."

"You can't expect us to do this," hissed Hot Shot. "To go home and pretend like nothing happened."

"You will regardless," Vector spoke.

"You can't do this to us!" shouted Hot Shot.

"It's impossible…"

Silence fell as Perceptor finally spoke. The quiet scientist had been sitting quietly for some time, listening and waiting. Optics turned to him as his voice had suddenly come through the yells and flaring tempers. Vector sighed.

"What do you mean, Perceptor?" he asked.

"It's impossible, Vector," Perceptor spoke plainly, eyeing the floor. "You expect us to go back home, to work, as if none of this happened or touched us. You expect us to go back to be soldiers and scientists. You expect Optimus to go back to…a job he is far overqualified for, knowing quite well that he is much more important than his world realizes. You expect us to go from being travelers, breaking the rules of time and space, to simple workers…"

"I think you're outvoted," hummed Side Burn.

"There is no vote," Vector shook his head. "I don't expect you to forget. I expect you to say goodbye."

"Can't we get something…to remember all this," Prowl offered.

"A souvenir," suggested Hot Shot.

"I will work on it," nodded Vector. "Now, say goodbye. The Autobot brothers will be leaving first."

Vector turned back to his monitors. Hot Shot sighed, turning to the group. It felt like a lifetime since he'd seen them or was forced to say goodbye. He always felt like there would be a next time. Now, he knew there wouldn't be. Prowl stepped out, offering a hand to shake. Hot Shot sighed again, shaking Prowl's hand.

"I can't do this," he whispered.

"I don't know if I can either," replied Prowl, pulling away.

"I just met you," mumbled Side Burn, turning away.

"Yeah," nodded Hot Shot, patting the younger's back.

"Good luck," X-Brawn offered.

"You too."

The foursome turned to Perceptor. He was still eyeing the floor. Hot Shot stepped over, sitting to the bot's right. Prowl soon sat on the left. Perceptor didn't move or speak. His hands tightened into fists. He closed his optics, shaking his head.

"This isn't right…" he whispered.

"We know," replied Prowl and Hot Shot.

"I don't want to go back…"

"It's where you belong," Hot Shot presented.

"And yet I feel so alone there."

Prowl and Hot Shot exchanged glances.

"Make the most of a lifetime," Prowl sighed, standing up.

Hot Shot patted Perceptor on the back, following Prowl to the other side of the room. Perceptor sighed, sitting up. He glanced over the room. He didn't Side Burn or X-Brawn, only from things Prowl had mentioned in conversation, but Hot Shot and Prowl were beginning to feel like old friends. He turned to Optimus. The young leader who changed the worlds. Perceptor smiled, leaning over and looking at his hands.

"May I borrow you?" he whispered. "The words that sent a whole adventure forward…"

Vector stepped away from the computer. Perceptor sat up as the group turned to face the guardian. Vector sighed, handing an item to Prowl, Hot Shot and Perceptor. Side Burn was about to interject but X-Brawn quickly silenced him. Hot Shot looked the item over. It appeared to be a holochip, a device that could project an image or video feed.

"What's this?" Prowl asked.

"A glimpse into the past," Vector nodded.

Perceptor pressed the button on the side. A light sprang from the chip, quickly becoming a clear image of the original foursome trapped in a little alley, arguing about to do next. Perceptor smiled, chuckling lightly as he covered his mouth. The first adventure. The shattered world. This was before they got taken away, separated. The memories quickly came flooding back.

"I remember this," Hot Shot smiled.

"As do I," sighed Prowl, turning it off.

"Good enough for a souvenir?" Vector hummed.

"It'll do," whispered Hot Shot. "And Optimus?"

"I will leave one either on him or with someone who will care for him," nodded Vector. "We must be going."

"There will be no chance of us meeting again?" Perceptor mumbled.

"I am locking the worlds behind you. No more travel should occur," Vector instructed. "With that said, however, worlds are ever changing. Some die and some are born."

"So there is a slim probability," smirked Hot Shot.

"Small," nodded Vector.

"I can deal with that," chuckled Prowl.

Vector opened a door. He motioned for the three to leave. X-Brawn entered first, nodding to those left behind. Side Burn was shoved in second, screaming and arguing. Prowl gave him a quick push out, and then froze. He glanced at Hot Shot, Perceptor and finally Optimus. His hand tightened around the chip. He then stepped through. The door closed behind him, clicking shut. Perceptor turned away.

"Who's next?" whispered Hot Shot.

"You are," Vector sighed.

"Right," nodded Hot Shot.

Another door opened. Hot Shot stood a moment, staring into it in silence. He turned to Perceptor, offering a smile and a nod.

"So we will meet again and all right?" Hot Shot mumbled. "I said that the first time, didn't I? It seemed like a lifetime ago that I said that…"

"It certainly feels like it," whispered Perceptor.

"What was the last thing you remember saying…that first time?"

Perceptor smiled, standing up. "Goodbye and good luck, I do suppose."

Hot Shot smiled, nodding. He disappeared through the door. It slowly shut, clicking closed. Perceptor sighed, looking at Optimus. The poor bot didn't know what was happening. Maybe if he'd been awake he could convince Vector this was wrong. Perceptor shook his head, turning away. No. This was meant to be.

"I'm sorry, Perceptor," Vector offered.

"No need," assured Perceptor. "These adventures alone have given me a new…perspective on my life."

"Good luck," Vector nodded.

Another door opened. Perceptor glanced around the room once last time. He smiled. It was a life changing journey. It all started with one backwards bot that pulled them into a lifetime of strange events. Perceptor nodded. The story was over now, though. All good stories must come to an end after all. He just hoped this was a good enough ending. With that, he stepped through.

A/N 2

I almost cried writing the end of this chapter. I still think I might...Many Worlds Apart quotes in this chapter. I felt like they were needed.


	26. All Are One

A/N

I did not think this chapter would be as long as it turned out to be. Not sure if it's a fitting ending but the trilogy does end here. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, read, review, and tell me what you loved about the series and if a sequel series should be released. I'm interested in what everyone else thought about my weird little series. It's hard to believe this all started from a weird little idea I had one day.

World Beyond Time

All are one

A sudden rush of emotion and pain surged through his system and sudden Optimus was wide awake. He was gasping, staring at the ceiling. Everything was strangely clear but soon filtered into normal view. He slowly turned his head to the left. The room came into view slowly. He was in a medical office. The tools were all put away though. Optimus sighed, shutting his optics. Suddenly the memories came back and he sat up, looking quickly around again.

"He's up!"

Optimus perked, quickly meeting the eyes of Sari. She was resting on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee was holding up his head with his hands, elbows resting on the desk. Both had a smile on their face. Optimus placed a hand to his head. His processor ached. Bumblebee stood up straight. The door opened and Ratchet came in. The medic offered a fake grin.

"Feeling better?" Ratchet asked, moving to a computer console to check results.

"Not really. Just really tired," sighed Optimus. "How long have I been out?"

"Since you arrived, about three hours," Sari instructed.

"Since I arrived?" perked Optimus. "Right, I was…"

"World jumping again," smiled Sari.

"Not of free will," sighed Optimus.

"What happened?" perked Bumblebee.

The memories played slowly before him, reaching the ending when he finally passed out. Optimus sighed. They dropped him off again. The image of Prowl, Perceptor and Hot Shot flashed slowly. He didn't get to say anything to them this time. Oh, how he'd missed them. He shook his head. Everything hurt. The memory hurt more than anything. The memory of what this world was without him. He turned back to Bumblebee and Sari. The two were practically leaned in, waiting for another story. He shook his head.

"I'd rather not," he answered quietly, slowly getting up off the berth.

Sari and Bumblebee sagged a little, exchanging glances. Sari sighed, turning back to Optimus. He didn't have the same look as last time when he came home with a smile and more than willing to tell a long tale. He looked broken and defeated, the first time she'd seen him look this way. Optimus straightened up, moving for the door. Ratchet didn't bother to stop him, until the young Prime met the door.

"He left you something," the medic offered.

"Who left me what?" perked Optimus, glancing back.

Ratchet pointed to a counter. Part of it had been cleaned off, leaving a single item on it, a black chip. Optimus stepped over, lifting the object off the counter and looking it over. Sari and Bee had leaned again, ready to learn what the mystery item was.

"Vector left it," Ratchet explained. "Said it was your going away gift."

"Going away?" whispered Optimus, rubbing the chip.

A button clicked and the device came to life. A light flickered, revealing a small video hologram. Optimus smiled a moment, watching the memory replay. The four of them arguing over what to do. It shut off once the memory was over. Optimus nodded, closing his hand around it. A goodbye gift.

"So that was it," mumbled Optimus, nodding. He began for the door again.

"Will we ever know what happened?" gasped Bumblebee, stopping Prime at the door.

Optimus looked back at them. He still could see the changed world before him. He could still see Sari disappearing before his very optic. He could see Sonic Blast's evil grin. Hear his twisted laugh. Feel the touch of time. Optimus shook his head, leaving the room.

The compound seemed bigger than before. He moved through the halls aimlessly but quickly. He didn't have anywhere to go. He just couldn't stop moving. He'd been moving for so long. There was a pain in his spark as if something was missing. Some open space, that's what he needed. He knew where to go now and soon found himself out on a balcony overlooking Cybertron. He leaned on the railing, deep in thought.

"Optimus?"

Optimus straightened up, turning around. It was Ultra Magnus. The last Prime had seen of him was before Sonic Blast had finally showed himself. That seemed like so long ago. Optimus offered a smile and a salute but Ultra Magnus waved it off, stepping forward. It was strange, Prime thought, for Ultra Magnus to be approaching him in such a fashion.

"Can I help you, sir?" gulped Optimus, unsure of the leader's presence.

"There's a matter I need to discuss with you…" Magnus nodded.

"About?"

"A private matter," smirked Magnus, stepping up beside Optimus. "Something about other worlds."

Optimus sighed. "I understand."

"Not just that, Optimus," he nodded. "I'd also like to talk about your future."

"My future?"

Magnus nodded, taking his leave unexpectedly. Optimus sighed, then smiled. Future. Magnus knew what Optimus was, even in the other worlds. The young Prime perked. This couldn't be about…no, Prime thought, that position was completely unrealistic for him. Or was it? Optimus shook his head, looking out over Cybertron again. Impossible.

Suddenly, something called out to him. It sounded so distant and faint he wasn't sure if it was in his head or not. He shut his optics, listening. It was growing closer but still ever faint. The pain in his spark spiked. He didn't cringe. He simply slowly opened his optics. A white room. It was no longer surprising. Three imaged before him, fuzzy but familiar. His counterparts.

"The connection is dying…" one whispered.

"Our communications will end…"another added.

"But…" gasped Optimus. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You are ready…" the last replied, Perceptor's Prime.

"Ready?" repeated Optimus.

"For the title you were created for."

"You will do well with all you have learned."

"Is it really over…all of it?" whispered Optimus. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

The three Prime's exchanged looks and turned around. Their images faded slightly. Optimus perked. It was a strange feeling, rising in him. Out of body. He was no longer with himself, in his world, but peering into the others. He stood beside one of the Primes. Looking ahead, he smiled. It was the Autobot Brothers.

_"C'mon Prowl, just one peek!" _

_ "Back off, Side Burn!"_

Side Burn was chasing Prowl around a room. A base it seemed. X-Brawn sat offside, laughing. Optimus smiled. Prowl stopped directly in front of him. Optimus perked, holding his breath. The bot was so close. Prowl was looking practically straight at him.

_"Help me out, Optimus!"_

"Come now, Prowl…"

The young Prime looked up. The Prime he was standing beside had replied. Once his sentence was finished he glanced at the young leader. The young Prime suddenly felt so small. Prowl's Prime stepped forward, vanishing. The image of the world vanished with him. The young leader felt a sudden pressure, stumbling backward, as if the world was crumbling around him or if he was ghost looking at the world of the living. It certainly felt that way.

_"Hot Shot, calm down!"_

The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't peg it. Optimus spun around, suddenly present in a new world. A bot was looking around. Blue, red visor. He seemed familiar still. Optimus perked. Hot Shot marched into view, stepping up the bot.

_"I am calm, Red Alert! I'm fine."_

_ "I disagree."_

_ "Well who asked you!?"_

Optimus felt his spark ache. This hurt worse than not saying goodbye. He could only see and hear them. They could not return the favor.

_"Enough, you two."_

Optimus glanced up. His counterpart had spoken. The two squabbling bots stopped. Hot Shot crossed his arms, turning away. Prime could hear kids laughing. Hot Shot's Prime turned toward the young leader. Another feeling of inferiority. The Prime stepped into his world, vanishing with it. Optimus felt alone.

_"Is Perceptor around?"_

Optimus perked, turning around. Another world appeared before him. He recognized this one. He saw Rodimus Prime moving around quickly, storming passed Ultra Magnus and Kup. The two bots sighed, replying together with a no. Rodimus groaned, shaking his head and waving them off. As the two left, the poor leader slumped into his chair.

_"Why did he give me this job?"_

"Tell me about it," sighed Optimus.

Rodimus perked, looking around. Optimus stumbled away from the leader, colliding into something behind him. Looking up, it was Perceptor's Prime. He motioned for silence. Optimus moved away, turning to look at the bot properly.

"Silence here. Wielding the Matrix, Rodimus may be able to hear us."

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. The young Prime turned around, watching Perceptor running into the room. The door was shut by someone behind him. Rodimus stood up, rounding his makeshift desk.

_"Where have you been?"_

_ "Lost track of time."_

"Perceptor…" whispered Optimus, stepping forward. "Of all the bots in the worlds, a little scientist like him?"

"A one in a million chance," offered the older Prime.

"Can I just do…one thing here of all places?" begged Optimus.

"Which is?"

"Say goodbye…to him? I just want to say goodbye to someone!" shouted Optimus.

Rodimus perked again, looking around the room. Perceptor tilted his head, watching the leader look around almost hysterically. Perceptor glanced around himself. There was nothing that seemed to be gather the leader's attention. Perceptor sighed.

_"Everything alright?"_

_ "Swore I heard someone…"_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Prime…"_

_ "The Matrix acting up."_

_ "Not that Prime."_

Perceptor perked, taking a second look around the room. Rodimus sighed. The young Prime watched them end their search. They both looked disappointed at the room yielding nothing. Optimus shook his head, turning to the older Prime.

"Did you not get to say goodbye? Do I not get that right?" he snapped.

"Do as you wish," the older nodded. "I will not stop you."

"Just this once," hummed Optimus.

"Say goodbye."

Optimus turned back to the world. Neither of the bots seemed to have truly given up. They were looking out, almost expecting something to happen. The young Prime stepped into the world, feeling more attached to it. Only Rodimus could hear him, he reminded himself. He smiled lightly, nonetheless. He stood right before them.

"Don't say anything just yet," he offered.

Rodimus didn't perk, simply glancing to where Prime was standing. He couldn't see him, but could hear the voice as clear as day. He sighed, giving a slight nod. Perceptor stepped forward, watching the leader now.

"Can you just tell him goodbye for me…" whispered Optimus, looking at Perceptor. "Didn't get to say goodbye to anyone…I just want one…just one…"

Rodimus smiled, nodding. He turned toward Perceptor. The scientist glanced between the leader and the rest of the room. He didn't understand. Optimus stepped forward, between Rodimus and Perceptor. It was a perfect illusion for him. It was almost as if the scientist was looking at him.

"He says goodbye," Rodimus nodded.

Perceptor stopped. Optimus mouthed the words himself. Goodbye. He thought he'd never say those to his three friends. A smile slowly crept onto Perceptor's face. He nodded, shook his head, then nodded again.

"Goodbye, Prime…" he gasped. "Good luck finding your place in your world."

"Goodbye, Perceptor," hummed Optimus.

Rodimus smiled, nodding to Perceptor who gleamed with pleasure. Optimus sighed, closing his optics. Reopening them, he found himself back in his world. Alone. He nodded, looking out over Cybertron again. Goodbye. He smirked.

Like this was hardly the end.


End file.
